


Tangled in You

by Seokhani



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bathtubs, Drinking, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Partying, Slow Burn, Texting, a lot of hair brushing, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-01-25 18:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18580126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seokhani/pseuds/Seokhani
Summary: Jeonghan's hair gives him trouble, and Seokmin would do anything to see him smile.a.k.a The group spends a week in a hotel, where Seokmin and Jeonghan develop a nightly hair-brushing routine and also some feelings.





	1. The First Night

Seokmin flopped on the huge hotel bed, sinking into the plush white comforter. He heard the soft hum of the air conditioner, pumping in crisp air, a sharp contrast to the sweltering Seoul air outside. He could lay here forever. This was the most relaxed he had felt in a long time, even though he could hear the chattering of the other members in the hallway outside his open door. For a whole week, they would share this floor of the hotel. They had no performances, no concerts, just a week of practice. _I can finally just focus and improve myself, without feeling exhausted all the time,_ he thought, snuggling down further into the soft bed. He didn’t even open his eyes when he heard his roommate for the week flop onto the other bed.

“I could die here, just like this.” Jeonghan’s voice was muffled by the thick comforter, since he apparently crashed down face-first. 

Seokmin chuckled, rolling over and propping his head up on his right hand. Jeonghan’s long hair surrounded him, like a messy, blonde halo, and his arms were stretched out to each side. The beds in this room were so huge, his fingertips didn’t even reach the edges. “This is probably going to be the best night’s sleep we’ve ever had,” Seokmin spoke up, mostly thinking out loud. A smile spread across his face. “I’m really excited for this week!” 

Jeonghan raised his head, strands of hair tangled over his face. “You’re excited for every week, Minnie.” He swept his hand across his forehead, trying to rearrange his hair. When he could see again, he smiled back at Seokmin. “But yeah, this one’s gonna be pretty good.” 

Seokmin rolled himself off of his bed and flopped back down on top of Jeonghan, despite his protests. “I’m so glad we’re rooming together!” he shrieked, tickling Jeonghan a little on his ribs, barely dodging an elbow. Jeonghan wriggled out of his loose grasp and pushed him off, throwing half-hearted punches to his shoulder. They laid there side-by-side for a moment, giggling. There was always this feeling of comfort when they were together, so they were both excited whenever they were assigned to be roommates. Seokmin was great at handling Jeonghan’s sometimes high-maintenance, anxiety-fueled insanity, and Jeonghan was the best at withstanding Seokmin’s high energy and random 3am manic outbursts. They simultaneously mellowed each other out and pumped each other up. If Seokmin had to put it into words, he would say Jeonghan was his best friend. 

They were almost asleep when Seungkwan burst in and dove on top of both of them. “It’s time for dinner! Get your asses up!” he shouted, bouncing up and down on the mattress. “Hurry up, before we lose Mingyu again.”

As quickly as he appeared, he rolled off the bed and disappeared out the door. As they sat up, Seokmin realized Jeonghan’s hair was still mostly piled on top of his head. Seokmin reached a hand up and brushed his fingers through it gently, putting it back into place. Jeonghan’s eyes drifted closed, and a small smile twitched at the corners of his lips. Seokmin patted his head gently when it was all put back, and moved to stand up. “We should go before Seungkwan comes back.” 

 

*~*~*~*~*

 

Dinner was nice and low-key, or as low-key as it could be with all thirteen of them. The restaurant had dim, red lighting and some mellow music, and only then did Seokmin realize how sleepy he actually was. Hansol was kneeling on his chair beside him, shouting at Seungkwan over the table in an argument about pineapples and pizza. The table roared in laughter at a particularly sick burn from Seungkwan, but Seokmin just grinned at the group, his head propped up lazily on his palm. It wasn’t often that they got to unwind together. This was his favorite kind of evening.

He stole a quick look at Jeonghan, who was sitting directly across from him and trying to hold his hair in one hand and chopsticks in the other, bent over a bowl of noodles. Seokmin chuckled quietly. He had never really paid attention to how much trouble that long hair actually caused his hyung, and realized he had always taken his short, manageable haircuts for granted. Jeonghan looked up and caught his eye, lips twitching up in a smirk. Seokmin tossed him a wink, and Jeonghan tried to return it but, well, he kind of just closed both his eyes. Seokmin laughed out loud at this, picking up his phone and navigating to their message thread.

 

 **DANKeyKang:** yo we get to sleep after this and it’s gonna be the balls ^^

 

Seokmin looked up and saw Jeonghan had leaned carefully over his bowl, his phone face-up beside it. He pressed send and watched as Jeonghan’s phone lit up in the dim room, blinding him. He fumbled for the phone, turning the brightness down as Seokmin laughed so hard he felt tears prick his eyes. 

 

 **princeHani:** i thought the phrase was ‘the tits’

 

 **princeHani:** also, why

 

 **princeHani:** (and this is important)

 

 **princeHani:** THE FUCK

 

 **princeHani:** are you trying to murder my delicate eyeballs

 

 **DANKeyKang:** revenge for those 1am texts last night about whether or not ducks have knees

 

 **princeHani:** OKAY BUT WE STILL DONT KNOW

 

 **DANKeyKang:** we’re actually holding tiny google machines in our hands rn

 

 **princeHani:** okay sure ruin the mystery

 

Seokmin set his phone down and smiled across the table. Jeonghan smiled back and set his phone down again, face-down this time. 

Hansol turned to look at Seokmin, following his goofy smile across the table to Jeonghan. “What are you two so smiley about, huh?”

Seokmin turned to look at him, beaming. “Do ducks have knees, Hansol?”

Screwing his face up into a look of confusion, Hansol sputtered and turned to his right. “Wonwoo, do ducks have knees?”

Wonwoo looked up from his phone, lip raised in a scowl. “How the fuck would I know that?” 

Seungkwan screamed across the table, “I got chased by a duck once, it bit my ass!” He pressed a hand to his heart dramatically. “If I never saw a duck again, it would be too soon.”

Hansol sat back up on his knees in the seat, leaning across before yelling, “THAT WAS A GOOSE, WE’VE BEEN OVER THIS.”

Seungkwan stood up, hooking a finger at Hansol. “I know the difference between a duck and a goose!” 

Jeonghan turned to Seungkwan, smirking. “Kwannie, you wouldn’t know the difference between a duck and a goose if one walked up and bit you on the ass.” 

Hansol fell out of his chair.

 

*~*~*~*~*

 

Seokmin stepped out of the shower, enjoying the warm steam and the feeling of clean skin. The hotel room’s bathroom was spacious, and he stretched out his arms, rolling his head back and forth. It felt great to finally be able to take his time showering, knowing only one other person had to shower after him instead of twelve. He had afforded himself an extra few minutes to stand under the hot water, soaking it in. He had briefly run his hands over his groin, considering taking care of the urge that cropped up in him once in a while, but then he thought of Jeonghan waiting to get in the shower after him. And then he stopped thinking about that, because imagining Jeonghan getting into the shower made even more of his blood run south. 

Seokmin had stopped lying to himself a while ago about his hopeless crush on his friend. Jeonghan was beautiful, yeah, everyone liked him that way, but Seokmin knew it was more than that for him. Jeonghan was the only one who took the time to understand him. They got each other in a way that he’d never experienced before. But he had tried his hardest to push those feelings away. _Everyone loves Jeonghan. Everyone thinks he’s pretty, and everyone wants to kiss him. That’s just normal. I’m no different._ He even sort of figured Jeonghan knew that everyone liked him, because as much as he pretends to be dense, he’s actually wickedly smart. 

He shook his head, drying himself off with the plush hotel towel. He was happy with what he had: a supportive and loving best friend, a group of friends who adore him, fans who lift him up and gave him the confidence he hadn’t had for so long. It would be crazy to ask for anything more. Jeonghan gave him more than enough, just by sticking around. He could ignore the butterflies he got every time Jeonghan caressed his cheek or held his hand. Seokmin knew that he was already the luckiest man alive. 

He slipped on his fleece plaid pajama bottoms and a loose grey t-shirt and stepped out of the bathroom. The tv was on, and Jeonghan was propped up on the bed closest to the bathroom. He was asleep sitting up. Seokmin went to wake him, but he paused, just for a second. Jeonghan was leaned back against the headboard and his hair framed his face perfectly, landing softly on his shoulders. His chest rose and fell gently, and his long lashes rested gently on his cheeks. He looked so relaxed, so perfect. Seokmin felt his heart clench. For a moment, there was the overwhelming, crushing realization that he wanted to see Jeonghan like this every day, for the rest of his days. The thought settled into his brain as though it had always been there. Maybe it had. 

Seokmin reached forward and touched Jeonghan’s cheek, gently. His eyes fluttered open and his jaw dropped a little, parting his lips. He looked up at Seokmin and smiled. “Sorry, I guess I drifted off.” He leaned into Seokmin’s hand, which was still cupping his cheek. “My turn?”

“Yeah, your turn,” Seokmin said, sitting down on the bed beside him. “The shower is amazing! There are so many settings.” He smiled widely. “And you can take all the time you want, we don’t have to rush like normal.” 

Jeonghan smiled and stretched, inching himself toward the end of the bed. “That’s true, we don’t have to share with eleven other people. Is there a towel in there for me?”

Seokmin nodded. “And you can use any of my stuff you need, hyung.” 

Jeonghan smiled, leaning around the wall to the bathroom. “You’ll probably be asleep when I get out, but if you’re up, we should watch some YouTube.” 

“I’ll try to stay up!” 

 

*~*~*~*~*

 

Seokmin made it approximately two and a half minutes after he heard the shower turn on, cuddling up in the warm spot Jeonghan had left on the bed. His eyelids had suddenly become incredibly heavy, closing nearly of their own regard. He heard the tv droning on in his half asleep brain, and he drifted off until he heard the bathroom door open. It jolted him awake and he sat up, bleary-eyed. 

“Haha, I didn’t think you’d make it.” Jeonghan chuckled from the foot of the bed. He was wearing soft-looking blue flannel pants and a matching button-up shirt. How the fuck does a grown man look so cute? Seokmin exhaled through his nose. 

Jeonghan had a brush in his hands, and Seokmin noticed his wet hair hung in heavy tangles around his face. He sat down on the bed at Seokmin’s feet and began to yank the brush through it, mindlessly staring at the tv. “Hey, can you put on a Vine compilation?” he asked over his shoulder.

Seokmin found the remote and changed it, finding their favorite video. Jeonghan was still yanking the brush through his wet hair. It made a scraping sound that made Seokmin wince. Does he have to do this every night? It must feel awful. He had finally finished with the front of his hair, and he was now trying to detangle the back. Hooking his arm up and over his shoulder, he tried to brush the back of his head, but he lost his grip on the brush and it fell out of his hand, onto Seokmin’s feet. 

“Oh, sorry,” he muttered, turning around to retrieve his brush. Seokmin had already picked it up. 

“Let me do it!” Seokmin said, gesturing for Jeonghan to scoot closer. Jeonghan shifted around, nestling himself between Seokmin’s raised knees. Seokmin only blushed a little at the fact that Jeonghan’s back was nearly pressed up to his junk. Jeonghan was thankful for the curtain of hair hiding the blush on his face. He wrapped his arms around Seokmin’s knees, and focused on the Vines, laughing at the same videos he’s seen a hundred times.

Seokmin ran the brush through the long strands, starting at the bottom and working his way up, like he’d seen his mother do with her long hair. He brushed slowly, working out the tangles.

“It’s probably easier if you can see the back, huh?” Jeonghan mused. 

“Yeah, and I don’t have to fold myself in a pretzel to reach like you do.”

“I appreciate you doing this. It feels nice, too.” Jeonghan drifted backward slightly, leaning more onto Seokmin. Luckily he was nearly finished, because there wasn’t much room between them. He set the brush down on the nightstand and leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Jeonghan’s middle. Seokmin set his chin on Jeonghan’s shoulder and breathed in the nice smell of his now untangled hair. 

“You’re welcome. I don’t mind.” 

Jeonghan chuckled. “Careful, keep being so good at that and I’ll ask you to do it all the time.”

Seokmin beamed. He liked the idea of Jeonghan needing him. “I wouldn’t mind. I like spending time with you.” He tucked his chin down, pressing his mouth to the warm fabric over Jeonghan’s shoulder. 

Jeonghan smirked, feeling Seokmin’s hot breath puffing through his shirt. He spun around, swinging his legs over Seokmin’s thigh. He slung his arms over his shoulders and pulled him in for a tight hug. Seokmin hugged back, smiling brightly. 

It had been a while since Jeonghan had had a real hug. A tight, crushing, soul-warming hug. It loosened something in him, something he was burying. A lump in his throat, a feeling he’d been tamping down. A surge of emotion rushed up in him. He leaned back to look at Seokmin, who was beaming a huge smile, the smile that had always lit him up inside. 

“I’m so lucky to have you, Minnie.” Jeonghan locked eyes with Seokmin, a small smile on his lips. 

Seokmin was momentarily taken aback by the warmth in Jeonghan’s eyes. “I’m the lucky one, Hannie.” He bumped his nose against Jeonghan’s.

Jeonghan chuckled. His life felt right, for once. He was warm, comfortable, snuggled up to his favorite person. He felt brave, in this moment. Jeonghan had long imagined what Seokmin would do if he kissed him. Would it freak him out? Maybe he would feel the same. If there was a better time to figure it out, he couldn’t imagine it. Jeonghan leaned forward and closed the distance, pressing his lips to Seokmin’s. 

Seokmin gasped a little, but kissed back as fast as he could, once his brain started working again. He tightened his arms around Jeonghan, as if afraid he would disappear. Jeonghan ran his hands through Seokmin’s soft hair, holding him close. Their lips moved together carefully, each of them a little fearful to push too far too soon. Seokmin ran his hands up and down Jeonghan’s back, clutching the soft fabric of his shirt. Jeonghan bit onto Seokmin’s bottom lip, running his tongue across it lightly. Seokmin responded with a soft bite of his own, sucking Jeonghan’s lip into his mouth. Their mouths slotted together for a while, hands roaming softly, gently.

Jeonghan pulled back for air. They stared at each other for a moment, pure electricity in their eyes. Seokmin was the first to blush and look away, beaming. Jeonghan couldn’t help but think this was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen: Seokmin with kiss-bitten lips, blushing and smiling because of him. He leaned forward to press their foreheads together. “Will you stay over here tonight?” 

Seokmin looked up, searching Jeonghan’s face. He smiled softly. “Yeah, I want to be close to you.”

Jeonghan leaned back and clicked off the lamp, while Seokmin pulled out the covers for them to lay under. They both slid underneath, giggling and pawing at each other. 

“Hey, Seokmin?”

“Yeah?”

Jeonghan smiled, lit up in the blue light from the the tv. “Thanks for brushing my hair.” 

Seokmin smiled and pulled him close, slipping his knee between Jeonghan’s. “I would do anything for you,” he whispered, probably putting a little more meaning into it than he meant to. His heart clenched for a second, wondering if he gave too much of himself away. Jeonghan reached up, pressing their lips together again. 

 

“I would too, for you.” 

Seokmin fell asleep with Jeonghan in his arms, and it was absolutely the best night of sleep he could remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This could definitely be read alone as a fluff piece but buddy there's a lot more coming. Get ready for some angst, some drama, lots more fluff, and probably even some dirty stuff. 
> 
> And also memes and dumb jokes (sorry)
> 
> (ps I hate hate hate fics that make jeonghan a dick for no reason so none of that here for my soft boy, no worries)


	2. The Second Night

The first thing Seokmin heard this morning was Seungkwan singing in the hallway, their usual wake up call. The second thing he heard was Jeonghan’s soft breathing, close to his ear. His arm was dead asleep under Jeonghan’s head, but he smirked anyway. This was worth it. With his not-dead arm, Seokmin snuggled him closer, stirring him awake.

“Seungkwan’s already gone by once, we should get up before he comes back,” he murmured. 

Jeonghan nodded, his nose brushing against Seokmin’s throat. They disentangled, sitting up on the bed. Seokmin rubbed his arm, massaging the feeling back into it. 

“Sorry about your arm.” Jeonghan blushed, a small smile on his face.

Seokmin chuckled, beaming. “It’s okay! I don’t mind.” He brushed a thumb over Jeonghan’s cheekbone. “I still slept better than usual. I think that was your fault, too.” 

Jeonghan laughed, punching his still-dead shoulder. “You’re such a dork.” 

 

Seokmin checked himself in the mirror after brushing his teeth, running his hands through his hair. Through the open hotel door, he heard the others milling about in the hallway, preparing to go to practice. They had a pretty long day ahead, but he was excited. He could barely process what had happened last night, or what it could mean. Jeonghan had slipped out earlier, since Seokmin let him get ready first. He’d given Seokmin a shy kiss before he left, squeezing his arm. 

He clicked off the bathroom light and stepped out into the hall. Mingyu was taking a selfie just outside his door, tossing a wave at Seokmin when he saw him. Seungkwan and Joshua were at the end of the hall, practicing a vocal part for a new song. Seokmin hummed along, enjoying their harmony. Normally he’d run over and join them, belting out his part, but he felt calmer today, more centered. 

He meandered down the hall a little, greeting the other members with a soft ‘Good morning.’ He wouldn’t admit to himself that he was looking for Jeonghan, because it was really no different than usual. He was always aware of Jeonghan, where he was in the room, seeking him out first whenever they were mixed into the group. It had become habit long before he’d figured out what it meant. 

“Good morning bro!” Soonyoung smiled, opening his arms for a hug.

“Morning bro! Sleep good, bro?” Seokmin beamed, yanking him into a tight embrace. If Jeonghan was the Juliet to his Romeo, Soonyoung was the Thelma to his Louise. They were always getting into some wild shit together, much to the disdain of Seungcheol. 

“Yeah man I slept like the dead, these beds are dope.” He straightened out his stupid snapback hat, grinning at Seokmin. “How about you?”

“Yeah bro, the best sleep I’ve had in a long time.” He looked up, scanning behind Soonyoung without really thinking about it.

“Looking for your man?” Soonyoung smirked. Seokmin had confided in him long ago, after Soonyoung had picked up on his not-so-subtle Jeonghan tracking behavior. Seokmin frowned at him.

“Can you not be so loud?” 

As he said that, he saw Jeonghan slip out of a door at the end of the hall, closing it behind him. He lit up when he saw Seokmin, and then rolled his eyes when Soonyoung turned around, smiling goofily. 

“Morning Han!” Soonyoung chirped as Jeonghan walked by. Jeonghan smiled as he reached up and flipped Soonyoung’s hat off his head. He bumped Seokmin on the shoulder, winking (blinking) as he continued down the hall.

Seokmin watched him pass, blushing again. Soonyoung straightened up, re-hatting his head. “I wonder what he was in Hansol’s room for.” 

Seokmin turned around, knitting his brows together. “They’re good friends.” As he said this, he looked over Soonyoung’s shoulder again, watching Hansol step out of his room in a ridiculous yellow beanie. He grinned at the boys as he passed them. Whenever they got to stay in hotels, there was always one lucky member who got his own room. This time it was Hansol’s turn, and it was good for all of them. Hansol was well known for staying up until 3am and listening to vaporwave on a portable speaker. He also came up with his best raps at odd hours of the night, belting them over and over till he got it right. Seokmin looked back at Soonyoung, who was still staring at him. “What? I’m not jealous, if that’s what you’re asking.” 

“Suuuuure.” Soonyoung teased. Seokmin knew he was just fucking with him, there’s no way he knew about last night, about what was really going on between them. What _was_ going on between them? He blushed deeper. 

“I’m just messing with you, bro.” Soonyoung bumped him on the shoulder. “You know Jeonghan adores you. Let’s go before we get stuck at the back of the van!” Soonyoung took off running, pulling Seokmin with him. His shrieking laugh was infectious, and Seokmin laughed along with him. 

 

*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Breathless, Soonyoung paused the music. “Alright guys, good work. Let’s break for lunch!” 

The other twelve groaned, relieved, and scattered to all sides of the room to collect their bags. Seokmin laid down flat on the floor, enjoying the feeling of the cool hardwood. It was a great practice. He felt like he was completely in control of his body today, hitting every point just right. He was tired, but it was a great feeling. 

“Coming to lunch?” came a voice from above him.

He smiled, cracking open one eye. Jeonghan hovered above him, his hair tucked back into a ponytail. He was holding his bag, as well as Seokmin’s. 

“Yeah, I’m coming. Help me up?” Seokmin reached out a hand.

Jeonghan looked at him, deadpan. “I’m holding both of our bags, you fucking cabbage.” 

Seokmin laughed, clutching his stomach. With great effort, he tossed himself to his feet. He took his bag from Jeonghan, letting their fingers brush together. He stood there smiling for a second, Jeonghan smiling back. _This… this really might go okay._

Joshua walked past them, clearing his throat. “Are you guys going to make eyes at each other all day, or are we going to lunch?” He tossed a look back over his shoulder at Seokmin, a look he couldn’t read. 

Jeonghan sighed. “Let’s go, before Mom yells at us again.” He smirked, knowing Joshua would be pissed if he heard that. Seokmin giggled too, following Jeonghan out the door. 

They ended up stuck at the back of the van. Seokmin didn’t mind, for once.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*

 

By the time practice wrapped up that night, Seokmin was pretty sure he was just a corpse. He’d nodded off on the van ride back to the hotel, and maybe again in the elevator, he wasn’t positive. Now he stood in front of the hotel door, fumbling in his pockets for his wallet. Thumbing through the cards, he cursed himself for carrying so much shit in there. A half-crumpled receipt fell out, and he bent to get it. As he straightened up, he felt a strong arm wrap around his waist, another arm coming from behind with a key. The door beeped and Seokmin swung it open, trudging inside. 

Jeonghan piped up over his shoulder, tugging the arm around Seokmin’s waist a little tighter. “You worked really hard today. I know you must be exhausted.”

He nodded, leaning back into Jeonghan. He could probably fall asleep standing up, if they remained there too long. “Yeah, it felt good though. It felt like we were all one unit, moving together. It was nice.” He grinned, swaying back and forth a bit. Jeonghan waddled forward and dumped Seokmin on the bed. 

“I’ll start the shower for you,” he said, disappearing around the corner. 

Seokmin sat up, rubbing his eyes. “Can’t we just sleep?” He heard the rush of the shower starting, and Jeonghan poked his head around the corner.

“No, you smell like a buffalo.”

Seokmin grinned, running a hand through his sweaty hair. “You mean you don’t find my manly musk attractive?” 

Jeonghan laughed, sitting down on the bed beside him. “Endearing, maybe. I think you’ve reached the point where you no longer call it musk, though.” 

Seokmin stood, doing his best to waft Jeonghan with his armpits as he did so. “Yeah well you smell pretty musky yourself.” 

Jeonghan yanked the elastic out of his hair, letting it fall around his face. “I know, that’s why I’m getting in after you.” He kicked Seokmin lightly on the ass. “So hurry up!” 

Seokmin hesitated for just a second, almost suggesting that they just save time and--. 

And then he thought better of it, shuffling to the bathroom. 

 

*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Jeonghan stepped out of the bathroom, finally clad in fresh pajamas and feeling clean for the first time in hours. Seokmin was snoring loudly, propped up against the headboard of Jeonghan’s bed. _Well, I guess it’s both of ours now. Or maybe I should let him sleep, and take the other bed. He’s exhausted._ He stood there for a moment, twirling the hairbrush in his hand. He moved to sit down on the other bed, yanking the brush though his hair. Seokmin snorted a little and stirred awake, looking adorably confused for a significant amount of time. Finally, he looked at Jeonghan with his brow furrowed. 

“Don’t you want my help with that?” He tried to keep the sadness out of his voice, but coming freshly out of sleep, his emotions were a little uninhibited. 

Jeonghan smiled, setting the brush in his lap. “Of course I do. I just figured you might be too tired tonight, considering you were already snoring.” He tilted his head, finding the relief on Seokmin’s face a little curious. “I just didn’t want to wake you.”

Seokmin scooted over, patting the space between his outstretched legs. Jeonghan handed him the brush and crawled onto the bed. Seokmin went to work while Jeonghan turned on the tv. Seokmin had figured out a long time ago that Jeonghan hated silence. He clicked over to the same Vine compilation as last night. Seokmin chuckled. For all his unpredictable traits, there were times he could read Jeonghan like a book. 

“I appreciate you not waking me,” he said softly after a while, brushing out a particularly difficult tangle. “But you can wake me any time, it’s no big deal.” 

“You looked so comfortable. I didn’t want to mess that up.” He absentmindedly traced his fingers up and down Seokmin’s leg. 

Seokmin set the brush down and leaned around, turning Jeonghan by his shoulders to face him. “You never mess anything up for me.” He swallowed, suddenly feeling a lump in his throat. “Not ever.” He held eye contact with him, feeling much too intense for a conversation about letting him sleep. But for some reason, he really wanted Jeonghan to know that he never made things worse for him, only better. He watched several emotions cross Jeonghan’s face. 

“I always mess things up for people.” Jeonghan’s brows knitted together, fixing Seokmin with a look he couldn’t place. Something like hopefulness. “That’s just how I am. I know I’m selfish, and I ask too much of people. I make everyone’s lives harder.” He swallowed, and Seokmin noticed the water gathering in his eyes, as they glimmered a little brighter now. But he still stayed fixed on Seokmin, waiting for an answer to a question he hadn’t exactly asked.  


“You make my life better. Not harder.” Seokmin tucked a strand of damp hair behind Jeonghan’s ear. “My life would be a lot harder without you in it.”

The look of relief on Jeonghan’s face was instantaneous, and Seokmin only got to see it for a moment before they both closed the distance between them. 

This kiss was something different from the one last night. It felt more urgent, like they each needed the other to understand something important. Jeonghan turned the rest of the way around, sliding to straddle Seokmin’s lap. Seokmin cupped Jeonghan’s jaw, tilting his head for better access. Their tongues slid together as Jeonghan ran his hands up to Seokmin’s nape, tugging lightly on his hair. Seokmin barely stifled a groan as Jeonghan bit down on his lip. He slid his hands down Jeonghan’s sides, resting lightly over his hips. Jeonghan pulled back, and Seokmin was ready to apologize until he felt a hot tongue on his jaw, teeth nipping at the sensitive skin under his ear. He groaned, a deep growling sound from deep in his throat. He felt the lips against his neck crook into a smile.

Almost without thinking, he squeezed his fingertips into Jeonghan’s hips. Seokmin could feel his blood running south, and he wasn’t sure if he should will it down or let it happen. He got his answer when Jeonghan rolled his hips and pressed their groins together, swiping his tongue over the shell of Seokmin’s ear. Seokmin slipped his hands beneath Jeonghan’s pajama shirt, feeling the soft skin of his sides. Jeonghan returned his mouth to Seokmin’s, their tongues sliding together again. That was when they heard a knock at the door. 

Jeonghan sat up bolt straight for a second, before deflating with a groan. “Great timing,” he grumbled, swinging himself off of Seokmin’s lap and onto the bed beside him. Seokmin stood, adjusting himself carefully in his loose pajama pants before making his way to the door. He swung it open, finding Soonyoung on the other side.

“What do you want?” He tried to keep from panting, bringing his hand up to rub his neck, attempting to cover the red mark there.

“I thought you might be asleep already, but I wanted to come by and see if you knew what was up with Joshua today.” 

Seokmin groaned, leaning against the hotel door. “What? How would I know that? And why is it that important?” 

He heard Jeonghan roll off the bed behind him, padding up to the door. “Hey Soonyoung,” he said over Seokmin’s shoulder. Soonyoung smiled widely and raised a hand.  
“I just noticed he was really crabby today, and I heard him snap at you guys earlier. I wasn’t sure if you knew why.” Soonyoung shifted his balance from foot to foot, looking nervous for some reason. 

Jeonghan scoffed, rolling his eyes. “Yeah, that’s just Joshua for you. He’s moody.” He propped his chin on Seokmin’s shoulder and closed his eyes.

“Yeah, maybe that’s it.” Soonyoung nodded. He locked eyes with Seokmin, looking for something that he didn’t seem to find. He smiled, reaching a hand up to ruffle Seokmin’s hair. “Well, it’s no biggie. We did great today! I’m really psyched about tomorrow.” He poked Jeonghan’s cheek. “You did particularly well today, hyung. I’m really proud of you!” 

Jeonghan smiled, eyes still closed. “Yeah, I was feeling it today. You did a great job too, Soonie.” 

Exhaustion hit Seokmin like a freight train. He sagged against the doorway. “Well, we’re gonna get some rest. You should too, bro.” 

Soonyoung nodded and waved. “Good night! Make sure you guys get some sleep tonight.” Seokmin could have sworn he winked as he said that. Jeonghan chuckled, turning to flop back on the bed. Seokmin closed the door and followed suit, clicking off the lamp before crawling in beside him. 

“I’ll try not to sleep on your arm all night this time,” Jeonghan said, cuddling up and snuggling onto Seokmin’s arm, doing just the opposite of the thing he said. 

Seokmin smiled, all the urgency and hormones from earlier replaced by a warm comfort, and a tight feeling in his chest, a good one. Something deep, that he wasn’t ready to examine yet. He pulled him tight, tangling their feet together. Jeonghan held a fistful of Seokmin’s sleep shirt tightly in his hand, like he was afraid to let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter's gonna get spicyyyyy
> 
> In multiple ways.


	3. The Third Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long one but I hope you stick with me. things get a lil dirty and there's some drama. I hope you enjoy it!

By the time the Seungkwan alarm rang that morning, Seokmin and Jeonghan were already awake, sharing lazy kisses and love bites. Seokmin teased Jeonghan about his bedhead and Jeonghan called Seokmin a moldy raisin, the usual. They were currently standing side-by-side in the bathroom, brushing their teeth. Seokmin examined Jeonghan in the mirror, who was slowly brushing, eyes closed. Seokmin paused for a second, taking it in. This was so domestic, so easy and simple. As much as he loved the feeling of being on stage, belting his heart out for their fans, this moment easily rivaled all that. More than anything, he wanted this to continue. 

Jeonghan opened his eyes and turned toward Seokmin, catching him staring. “Whaa?” he mumbled, mouth full of toothpaste. 

Seokmin shook his head and smiled, rinsing out his mouth. 

“We’d better go before Seungcheol comes to collect us.” 

Jeonghan nodded, mumbling in agreement. Seokmin went back into their room, fumbling through his suitcase for something to wear. He pulled out a simple black shirt and gym shorts, laying them on the bed. He tugged his sleep shirt over his head, tossing it into his bag of dirty clothes. As he turned back, he felt a hand on his arm. 

“Hmm.” Jeonghan looked him up and down. As a group, they often saw each other shirtless and sometimes even naked, but this was different. Jeonghan ran his hand down Seokmin’s chest, tracing the lines on his abdomen. Seokmin blushed, feeling the heat rise up on his neck, but he felt brave this morning. He reached out and tugged on the hem of Jeonghan’s pajama shirt. Jeonghan reached down and pulled it up, over his head, tossing it to the floor. He leveled his eyes with Seokmin’s.

Seokmin ran the flat of his hand up Jeonghan’s middle, starting at his navel. His skin was so soft and smooth, he continued up across his chest, wrapping a warm hand around the side of Jeonghan’s neck. Seokmin ran a thumb over his throat, tracing up over his jaw. Jeonghan looked at him with warm eyes, tilting his head down and leaning into the touch. He brought his hand up to cover Seokmin’s. 

“We should get dressed,” Jeonghan whispered. Seokmin could tell by the look in his eyes that those weren’t the words he wanted to say. He nodded, squeezing his neck once before letting go. Jeonghan was blushing now too, a gorgeous pink that covered his upper chest. They both turned away, fumbling to put on their clothes for the day. Jeonghan slipped into the bathroom to change, leaving Seokmin to change in the room. 

Seokmin was pulling his shoes on when Jeonghan stepped out. “I’ll be out here.” He smiled, grabbing his bag and then slipping out into the hall. Seokmin smiled again, a heady excitement flowing through him. Jeonghan was the only person he’d ever felt this way about, and it seemed like maybe Jeonghan felt the same about him, or at least enough to give him a chance. Maybe things would be different after this week, when they were back in their dorm and surrounded by everyone else, but maybe it would continue. He tried not to think about that too much. They still had several long days ahead of them.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Seokmin pulled the door closed behind him, his bag over his shoulder. The hallway was loud this morning, several groups of members laughing together in the doorways. Junhui was running down the hall, Minghao chasing close behind. Seokmin walked further down, poking his head into Soonyoung’s room (and judging by the shriek and thud he heard behind him, Minghao had caught Jun). Soonyoung was standing on his bed, dancing to some rap song, while Jihoon watched him from the other bed with a grimace. 

 

“Hey bro!” Soonyoung shouted when he saw Seokmin enter. “Whassup man?” 

Seokmin smiled, jumping up to join him on the bed and pulling him into a big hug. “We’re gonna have a great day today!”

Soonyoung laughed, still bouncing around. “Yeah my dude, we are gonna get this bread!” 

Jihoon groaned, standing up to leave. “That meme is dead, Soonyoung.”

“WHEN THAT MEME DIES, I DIE,” he shouted at Jihoon as he left. 

Seokmin laughed and hopped down, reaching out a hand to help Soonyoung do the same. 

“Seungcheol would have a shit if he saw you jumping on the bed, you know.”

Soonyoung rolled his eyes, putting on his shoes. “That crusty old grandpa has a shit about everything.” He smiled, not really meaning what he said. They both knew Seungcheol loved them, but they also loved giving him shit for being an old man. Cheol didn’t even really deny it anymore. 

They joined the other members in the hall, Soonyoung turning back to shut his door. Seokmin scanned the hall, obviously checking for Jeonghan, and Soonyoung chose not to comment on it. For all the teasing he did at Seokmin’s expense, he truly wanted the best for him. Jeonghan made him happy, and it seemed that Seokmin made Jeonghan feel the same. He pulled his bottom lip between his teeth, worrying it as he pondered something. He hoped no one ruined this for them. He’d do anything to continue seeing his friends so happy. 

Seokmin heard a door open at the end of the hallway, and turned to see Jeonghan and Hansol leave the latter’s room together, both smiling and laughing. Jeonghan stopped when he reached Seokmin, looping his arm loosely through Seokmin’s. Seokmin leaned down and touched their foreheads together, quickly but tenderly. Jeonghan looked up and locked eyes with Soonyoung. Seokmin was already chattering about something else, not paying attention. Jeonghan tilted his head, a question written on his face. He had a feeling that Soonyoung had picked up on what was going on. Not a lot got past Soonyoung; he liked to act like he was wild and carefree, but in reality, he cared the most about all the members, and was always one of the first to pick up on it when someone was in need. And besides that, Jeonghan knew that Soonyoung was Seokmin’s closest friend, aside from himself, and if Soonyoung didn’t approve, he should probably just cut this off now. But Soonyoung just smiled back, not one of his crazy, maniac smiles, but a genuine one, a soft upturn of his lips. He looked warmly at Jeonghan, and gave him a nod. Jeonghan smiled back, looking down at his feet. 

Seungcheol whistled, the sign for everyone to make their way down to the van. Another long day was beginning.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Seokmin leaned back in his seat, exhausted from a hard morning of practice and content from a filling lunch. Seungkwan sat beside him, his arm slung over Seokmin’s shoulders. He also appeared to be in a food coma. They faced the restaurant’s broad windows, watching several of the other members play around in the parking lot. Hansol had Junhui on his shoulders and Jeonghan had Minghao on his shoulders, the Chinese boys pawing at each other, threatening to knock over the boys carrying them. Mingyu stood in the middle, some sort of referee. Soonyoung was cheering them on, jumping up and down. Wonwoo stood behind him, pretending not to be looking at Mingyu.

“How the fuck do they still have that much energy?” Seungkwan asked, his head lolling back. “I’m not sure I’ll even be able to get up out of this chair.” 

Seokmin grinned, leaning his head back too. “Same. I feel like I danced my soul out this morning.” 

“Yeah, I did too. This week has been a lot of fun though. I’ve had a good time rooming with Chan, I feel like we’ve gotten to know each other a lot better.” 

 

Seokmin nodded, lifting his head back up. “Yeah, I’ve enjoyed rooming with Jeonghan too. I already knew him pretty well, but it’s nice to spend time together.” Seokmin sat up, leaning his elbows on the table. “I think, honestly, I want to spend more time with him, even when things get back to normal.” 

Seungkwan sat up, following Seokmin forward. “Yeah, I’ve noticed you two have been close lately.” Seungkwan propped his elbows on the table, his chin in his hand. He seemed to think for a minute, mulling over what he was about to say. Seokmin felt frozen in place. Finally, Seungkwan spoke. “Do you think Jeonghan feels that way too?” 

Seokmin turned to look at him, an unreadable expression on his face. “Well, I think so. I guess I don’t really know.” He looked outside again, the long-haired boy now on Minghao’s shoulders, playfully slapping at Hansol’s beanie-clad head.

“Just be careful, Minnie.” Seungkwan said, looking down. 

Seokmin turned back to him. “What do you mean?” 

Seungkwan looked outside, watching the boys play. “You know he and Hansol are pretty close. I don’t really know what they are.” 

Seokmin swallowed down a bad taste in his mouth. Everyone knew that Seungkwan was desperately, head-over-heels in love with Hansol, except for Hansol himself. No one knew how Hansol felt in return, because he never really gave much away. It was only natural that Seungkwan would be suspicious of that relationship. But does that mean Seokmin needed to be too? Jeonghan always talked kindly of Hansol, but it was infrequent. Besides, he and Jeonghan weren’t… together. As he remembered that, his heart sank. They hadn’t talked about it, after all. Regardless, Seokmin liked what they had and wanted it to continue. He finally spoke back up. 

“Yeah, they’re good friends. I guess I don’t really know what they are either, but it’s not really my business.” 

Seungkwan played absent-mindedly with a straw wrapper. “I’ve noticed Jeonghan visits Hansol’s room in the mornings lately.” 

Seokmin felt the back of his neck prickle. “It’s not what you think.” 

Seungkwan looked at him, realizing how it sounded. “You’re probably right. I’m just paranoid, I guess.” 

Seokmin sighed, understanding. “Why don’t you tell Hansol how you feel?”

Seungkwan scoffed. “The same reason you don’t tell Jeonghan. He might not feel the same, and then what?” 

Seokmin nodded. He looked outside for a minute, watching his friends laugh. Jeonghan was carrying Soonyoung on his back now, and they both looked incredibly happy. A smile crept onto Seokmin’s lips. “I know it’s a risk,” he turned to Seungkwan, putting a hand on his shoulder. “But what if they feel the same?” 

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

After dinner, they got to go back to the hotel. Half the group had to return later to the practice studio, and half got to stay in the hotel for the night. Seokmin was in the lucky half that got to stay, not being in either Flower Unit or Performance Unit. Each group was gathering for vocal practice. Seokmin was sitting on the bed, massaging his sore feet. Jeonghan was in the shower, cleaning off before he had to return to practice. It had been a long day for all of them, and Seokmin felt bad that Jeonghan had even more to do. He seemed really motivated though, not too bummed about going back.

He stepped out of the bathroom in a fresh shirt and jeans, drying his hair with a towel. Seokmin automatically reached behind him on the nightstand for the hairbrush, and Jeonghan sat down in front of him. Seokmin began brushing as Jeonghan fiddled with the remote, starting up Vines, again. Seokmin grinned. 

Jeonghan sighed, fiddling with the hem of his shirt. “I’m sad I won’t get to spend tonight with you.”

“Me too.” Seokmin wound his arms around Jeonghan’s middle, hooking his chin over his shoulder. “But you’ll be back later. I know I’ll probably be asleep, but we can still cuddle.”

“Yeah.” Jeonghan squeezed Seokmin’s forearm. “And we can text, I probably won’t be busy the whole time.” 

“Yeah!” Seokmin said, leaning back to continue untangling the mess of hair in front of him. “I hope your practice goes okay.” 

“I’m sure it will, I think Seungkwan is just worried about some of the trickier parts.” 

Seokmin nodded, he could think of many times the whole vocal team had to rehearse something repeatedly. He didn’t mind though, anything to make sure their members felt confident. “Okay, I think I’m done.” He sat the hairbrush down, as Jeonghan checked the time on his phone.

“Yeah, it’s about time for me to leave anyway.” He turned around, facing Seokmin. He pressed a chaste kiss to his lips and hugged him tightly around the neck. “I hope you get to relax. I’ll miss you.”

Seokmin pulled back, locking eyes. “I’ll miss you too.” He smiled as Jeonghan stood and collected his things, waving before stepping out the door. 

 

*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Jeonghan had been gone for an hour and Seokmin was bored out of his mind. He’d played a game on his phone, caught up on some YouTube, and now he was bored. The sun was still up outside so he took a second to gaze out the large window in his room, taking in the Seoul skyline. It was beautiful here. He sighed and checked his phone. _I wonder how it’s going. Am I really this pathetic? He’s been gone barely an hour and I’m already out of things to do?_

He went to the door and opened it, looking left and right. No one was in the hall, and it was relatively quiet. He heard music coming from the end of the hall, Hansol’s room. He could hear Mingyu practicing a rap across the hall, behind his closed door. Mingyu always liked to practice when he had a spare moment. He told Seokmin once in a rare moment of honesty that it was because he wanted to impress Wonwoo with his skills. It made Seokmin smile. Those two were good together, even if they denied it constantly. He slipped back inside his door and clicked on the lamp, putting on an episode of a variety show before flopping down on the bed. He looked over at the other bed, the one that hadn’t been slept in. He smiled to himself, thinking about how nice it was to not have to sleep alone for the last few nights. 

Seokmin unlocked his phone, browsing through his messages. He sent off one to Soonyoung, wishing him good luck at practice. He scrolled to Jeonghan’s name, hovering his thumb over it. He really didn’t want to be clingy, but he was so bored. Maybe Jeonghan was bored too. He tapped the message thread and typed out a new one. 

**DANKeyKang:** i hope it’s going well! I’m so bored without you

He sat his phone down, trying to pay attention to the show, but finding himself drifting off into his thoughts again. He looked out the window and saw the sun was setting, covering Seoul in a beautiful pink-orange. His phone buzzed and he was embarrassed at how fast he picked it up.

**princeHani:** i’m bored toooo, i haven’t really had to do much yet. Cheol and Seungkwan keep arguing, so you know how that goes

 **DANKeyKang:** yeah, they get really fired up sometimes. It’s pretty quiet here, i think everyone is really tired

 **princeHani:** yeah probably so. 

**princeHani:** I’m bored minnie. tell me something funny?

 **DANKeyKang:** one time i got into the shower with my socks on

 **princeHani:** are we talking like, you were 9, or this was last week?

 **DANKeyKang:** fuck you it was yesterday but you don’t have to expose me 

**princeHani:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **DANKeyKang:** okay your turn, tell me something

 **princeHani:** i got so drunk once I tried to open a bottle of wine with a screwdriver

 **DANKeyKang:** did it work?

 **princeHani:** well i mean yeah it worked, but there was glass e v e r y w h e r e 

**DANKeyKang:** wait 

**DANKeyKang:** you mean you cracked it open? like an otter? getting into a clam?

 **princeHani:** clink clink bitch

 **princeHani:** i almost drank what was in the bottle but jihoon stopped me, he said he wasn’t driving my stupid ass to the ER for drinking glass

 **DANKeyKang:** damn drunk han is a trip

 **princeHani:** ٩( ᐛ )و

 **DANKeyKang:** why are you like this

 **princeHani:** dont fuckin lie you love me 

Seokmin felt his phone fall out of his hands. That was something Jeonghan said all the time, but now it seemed different. What should he say? If he played it too cool, Jeonghan might take it as a rejection. But a rejection of what? He didn’t actually mean it. Right? Oh god. Seokmin scrubbed at his eyes. _Just be cool, he knows you’re a fucking weirdo so whatever you say is probably fine._ He took a deep breath and tapped out a response, blushing and smiling as he sent it. 

**DANKeyKang:** yeah. :) you love me too tho

Seokmin had no way of knowing that a couple miles away, Jeonghan was furiously blushing too, clutching his phone to his chest, trying to hide his smile from the others.

 **princeHani:** yeah. (っ˘з(˘⌣˘ )

**princeHani has changed your name to Minnie♥**

**Minnie♥:** i’ll take it ^^ 

**You have changed princeHani to Hani ʚ♡ɞ**

**Hani ʚ♡ɞ:** aww i love it you’re so good to me :) 

**Hani ʚ♡ɞ:** ah i have to go for a minute but I’ll text you when i’m done!

Seokmin smiled down at his phone, locking it and placing it on the nightstand. 

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

He must have fallen asleep, because he woke to the sound of his phone dinging. 

**Hani ʚ♡ɞ:** ugh that was tough i’m so tired now

 **Hani ʚ♡ɞ:** we ended up having dance practice after all so i’m gross again

 **Hani ʚ♡ɞ:** how are you?

 **Minnie♥:** i fell asleep, so p solid 

**Hani ʚ♡ɞ:** lucky. I’m done for the night but we have to wait for performance team to finish, so it’ll be a while longer. 

**Minnie♥:** aww no, that sucks. I wish you were here. :( 

**Hani ʚ♡ɞ:** i do too. what would we be doing if I was?

Seokmin sat up, his brain going in two opposite directions. On one hand, he’d love to just lay here, watch tv, and fall asleep together. The other half of his brain was screaming that he wanted Jeonghan’s dick in his hand and his mouth on his neck. 

**Minnie♥:** i can think of a few things.

 **Hani ʚ♡ɞ:** oh yeah? Like what (๑•́ ω •̀๑)

Seokmin sucked in a breath. He was gonna go for this, for real. If Jeonghan wasn’t feeling it, he’d back off. This was all new to him, he’d never experienced the feeling of hooking up with someone before. He had a general idea from the other guys, but this was the only time he’d experienced it himself. He didn’t want to seem inexperienced in front of Jeonghan, even though he really didn’t know how much Jeonghan had done either. He shook his head, trying to clear himself of the tension. Jeonghan liked him, and this was going to be fine. If he screwed it up, they’d laugh it off.

 **Minnie♥:** hmm, i’m pretty sure we’d pick up where we left off last night ;) 

After what seemed like an eternity, his phone buzzed again.

 **Hani ʚ♡ɞ:** mm yeah? i know i’d already have your shirt off ^^

 **Minnie♥:** i’d want yours off too. i want to run my hands up your chest again

 **Hani ʚ♡ɞ:** i’d like that minnie. what else would you do to me?

Seokmin reached down, palming himself through his pajama bottoms. This was really happening. He stood up and locked the hotel room door, just in case. But wait, wasn’t Jeonghan with the other members? He sat back down and checked his phone again. 

**Hani ʚ♡ɞ:** by the way i snuck off to an empty practice room. I’m alone. :) i told soonyoung to text me when they’re through. 

Seokmin sighed, that answered that question. 

**Minnie♥:** okay. ;) i guess next i’d slide off your pants, and see what you’re wearing underneath.

 **Hani ʚ♡ɞ:** the answer is usually nothing ;) 

Seokmin gasped, unable to take it anymore. He shoved his pants down onto his thighs, pushing his boxers down with them. He took himself in his hand and stroked once, sighing with relief. This definitely wouldn’t be the first time he’d done this and thought of Jeonghan, but the idea that Jeonghan was on the other end of these messages made it so much more intense. 

**Minnie♥:** then i’d be running my hands up your thighs. what would you to do me? 

**Hani ʚ♡ɞ:** i’d slide off your pants too

 **Hani ʚ♡ɞ:** i want to see how your cock feels in my hand

Seokmin paused, setting his phone down. He yanked his shirt off over his head, suddenly feeling much hotter than before. 

**Minnie♥:** i’d let you do that for a minute, but then i’d slide down further

 **Hani ʚ♡ɞ:** mm yeah? what would you do then?

 **Minnie♥:** i’d run my tongue all over your pretty cock

Seokmin held his breath, wondering if he’d gone too far. He clutched the phone in his hand, waiting. He was surprised when it rang. 

**Incoming Video Call: Yoon Jeonghan**

He swallowed, running his hand through his hair. He propped himself up on the headboard, holding the phone out so the camera could only see his face and shoulders, and he pressed the answer button. 

He wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but what he got took his breath away. Jeonghan looked to be in the same state he was in, shirtless and panting. The room he was in was darkened a little, but the light from the phone lit his features. His cheeks were red and his mouth was slightly open. 

“Minnie,” he whined, a sound that shot straight to Seokmin’s dick. “I want you.” 

Seokmin’s hand returned to stroking himself, his other hand trying to keep the camera level. “I want you too, I want you so fucking much.” He noticed Jeonghan’s right arm moving back and forth, the same as Seokmin’s. “Are you touching yourself?”

Jeonghan nodded, his hair sticking to his neck. “Do you want to see?” 

Seokmin shook his head, “No, I want to see you for the first time when we’re together.” 

Jeonghan smiled, laughing breathlessly. “Me too.” Jeonghan bit his lip, trying to keep quiet. “I’m already close.”

“I am too,” Seokmin said, coming out more of a whimper than he would have liked. 

“Finish telling me what you’d do to me?” Jeonghan pleaded, tilting his head. 

Seokmin gasped, running his thumb over the head, squeezing himself gently. _Just hold on a little longer._ “I’d put your cock in my mouth.”

“Yeah?” Jeonghan whined. God, Seokmin was so fucked for this boy. 

“Yeah. I want to taste you.” Seokmin hoped that wasn’t too much, he was too far gone to edit himself at this point.

Jeonghan whined, barely able to keep his eyes open. “I need you, Minnie,” he breathed.

“I’d leave marks all over your thighs,” Seokmin bit his lip, imagining sinking his teeth into Jeonghan’s soft skin. Jeonghan was looking at him now, his eyes wide.

“Yeah?”

“I’d mark you all up, so that everyone knew you were mine.” 

He watched as Jeonghan gasped, his jaw dropping. Jeonghan looked up into the camera, looking helpless as he came. That’s all it took for the string inside Seokmin to snap and he followed him over the edge, coming on his bare stomach. They both panted for a moment, Jeonghan trying to be as quiet as possible. Seokmin saw him reach for something to clean himself up with, turning back to the phone when he was finished.

“You’re amazing, Seokmin.” Even in the darkened room, Seokmin could see the warmth in his eyes. “That was amazing and you’re amazing and I wish I was with you right now.”

Seokmin choked down the emotion that was threatening to overwhelm him. “I wish you were too. So much.” 

“I should probably get dressed and go join the others before they get suspicious.” He was using the towel from his dance bag to wipe the sweat from his forehead. 

Seokmin nodded, still too dazed to move. “Yeah that’s a good idea. I hope you come back here soon.”

Jeonghan smiled, “Me too.” 

“I’ll see you soon, babe.” Seokmin smiled.

Jeonghan blushed, looking down. “Yeah, I’ll be back as soon as possible. Good night, baby.” 

Seokmin beamed. “Good night.” He pressed the end call button, sitting up to retrieve a tissue from the night stand. After he’d cleaned himself up, he swung his legs over the side of the bed and sat there, trying to process what had just happened. He knew that yeah, sometimes people just sleep together and it means nothing, but this definitely doesn’t feel like it means nothing. 

Before he realized it, a hot tear was spilling over his eyelid and he’d choked out a small sob. He was in love with Jeonghan. It was so real, so obvious. He’d been searching for something like this his whole life, and now here it was, right in front of him. And of course this feeling wasn’t new, wasn’t because of what they just did. Seokmin had been feeling it all along. He loved all his friends so deeply that, at first, it was hard to distinguish the way he felt for the others from the way he felt for Jeonghan. But now it was an urgent, blaring alarm right in front of his face. Jeonghan was the one he was meant to be with.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Seokmin cleaned himself up in the bathroom, running a damp rag over his sweaty neck and forehead, before wiping his stomach. He was full of energy, like a live wire. There’s no way he could sleep now, so he decided to go for a walk around the block. He tugged on his shoes and a light jacket and made his way to the elevator. 

It was dark outside now, and the air was a lot cooler than earlier that day. He smiled to himself, briskly making his way down the sidewalk. All he could think about was the next time he could press his lips to Jeonghan’s. He tried to look up at the night sky, to calm himself in some way, but it didn’t work. He was still so exhilarated that he couldn’t keep the smile off his face.

He finally gave up on walking and let himself back into the hotel, riding the elevator back up to their floor. He hummed to himself, looking at his reflection on the mirrored elevator doors. He looked happy, without even meaning to. He wasn’t faking a smile, or pumping up any extra energy. He just looked happy and content, and he was. 

And then the doors opened. Joshua was standing on the other side. Seokmin stepped out and smiled at him, walking past him to his own door. 

“You’re making a mistake, you know.” 

Seokmin heard Joshua’s voice behind him, and he turned around. Shua stood in front of his still-closed door, looking at Seokmin with arms crossed.

“What do you mean?” Something in Joshua’s tone had rubbed him the wrong way right off the bat. What was he trying to say? Seokmin didn’t like this.

“You and Jeonghan.” Joshua tilted his head, leveling Seokmin with a knowing look. “I’ve seen you two together a lot lately, and the way you look at him. It’s pretty obvious.” 

Seokmin looked down at his feet. “So what if it is?”

Joshua scoffed. “I’m just trying to give you some advice for your own good, Seokmin.” 

Seokmin calmed himself, hearing a semblance of softness in Joshua’s voice. “And what advice is that?”

“That Jeonghan is going to break your heart.” Seokmin felt his eyes widen and his cheeks grow hot. He was about to say something back, but Joshua continued. “Jeonghan is incapable of loving anyone but himself. He makes you fall for him, and then he ditches you. I’m just warning you.” 

Seokmin shook his head, trying to tamp down his anger out of respect for his hyung. “I don’t think you know Jeonghan at all.” 

Joshua scoffed again, turning to let himself back into his room. “Do what you want, but don’t say I didn’t warn you.” The door beeped and Josh turned the handle, opening it before turning back and leveling Seokmin with a look of amusement.

“And oh yeah, you should probably know,” he paused, smirking. “He’s fucking Hansol.” 

With that, Josh slipped inside, shutting the door behind him, leaving Seokmin alone in the hall. A thousand feelings were rushing through him, and he was completely overwhelmed. He turned to let himself back into his room, leaning heavily against the door once it was closed. 

_None of that is true. That’s not the Jeonghan I know._ He scrubbed his hands against his eyes, making his way over to the bed. _And so what if he slept with Hansol. It’s not a big deal. People do that._

He slipped his pajamas back on and laid down, clicking off the lamp. He tried again to focus on the tv, but he was lost in his thoughts. Is that what Joshua had been mad about yesterday? How did he know that Seokmin liked Jeonghan romantically? Anyone else might have just assumed it was a crush, based on Jeonghan’s attractiveness. _Jeonghan is going to break your heart._ Seokmin shook his head, as if that would dislodge the thought that Joshua had planted. 

He must have drifted off at some point, because the next thing he knew, Jeonghan was crawling under the covers beside him. He mouthed softly at Seokmin’s jaw, and all the tension melted away. This was his Jeonghan. Not that person Joshua had described. He knew him better than anyone, and he knew that Jeonghan would never hurt him. Seokmin took him by his shoulders, pulling him into a crushing kiss. Jeonghan reached up and cupped Seokmin’s face, moaning softly. Seokmin wondered briefly if he should mention the interaction earlier, but he knew it would just hurt Jeonghan’s feelings. He didn’t want anything to ruin this. 

Jeonghan pulled back, pressing a kiss to the tip of Seokmin’s nose. “Let’s get some sleep. Seokmin nodded, rolling them so that his head was on Jeonghan’s chest. He fell asleep to the sound of Jeonghan’s heartbeat, feeling happy again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry i'm sorry i'm sorry joshua you're a good boy but somebody had to do it
> 
> It will all come back around, I swear
> 
> also yeh I once opened a bottle of wine with a screwdriver like an otter breaking into a clam, 0/10 would not recommend, buy a corkscrew


	4. The Fourth Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alternate chapter title: The Gang Gets Wasted

Seokmin blinked awake, stretching his legs out under the soft covers. He rolled over, looking up at the ceiling, adjusting to the light streaming in through the window. He reached his right hand out, feeling for Jeonghan. His head shot up when he felt nothing but the cold sheets. Jeonghan wasn’t there. A sinking feeling cropped up in Seokmin’s gut as he sat up, looking around the room. He listened for the shower, but he didn’t hear it. _Is he really gone?_ He got up to empty his bladder, and sure enough, the bathroom was empty. 

Sitting back on the bed, he sunk down a little, leaning against the headboard and trying to swallow the sudden lump in his throat. Just as he began to assume the worst, he heard the doorknob beep. Jeonghan stepped around the corner, jolting in surprise when he saw Seokmin staring at him. “You’re up!” His words were muffled by the face mask he was wearing, and his hair was tucked up into a baseball cap, his usual incognito look. He was also wearing plain gray sweatpants and a white t-shirt. 

Seokmin breathed what he hoped wasn’t an obvious sigh of relief, and he smiled. He clutched his heart dramatically. “I thought you were gone forever, I panicked.” 

Jeonghan chuckled, slipping off the mask and hat and setting them beside the TV. He was holding a bag, which he handed to Seokmin. “I went out to get us breakfast, since our practice doesn’t start until 12 today. I figured I’d get back before you woke up.” 

Seokmin looked at the clock, noticing it was only 8:30. He looked down at the bag in his hands, opening it and pulling out several small, freshly baked cakes, still warm through the plastic wrapping. “These look amazing!” 

Jeonghan crawled around to lay beside him, plucking one of the cakes from the bag for himself. “I noticed there was a bakery a block from our hotel and I figured I’d go check it out.” 

Seokmin grinned, feeling silly for being so worried. He’d forgotten that they had a late start today. Jeonghan wouldn’t just abandon him for no reason. He dropped his head to lay against Jeonghan’s arm, nuzzling into the soft fabric of his sleeve. “Thank you for bringing me breakfast.”

“You haven’t even tried it yet,” Jeonghan chuckled, tearing off a piece of his cake and popping it in his mouth. Seokmin began unwrapping his, a cute little chocolate cake with some white frosting. He took a bite, savoring the warmth of it. He leaned back into Jeonghan, chewing thoughtfully as Jeonghan fiddled with the TV remote. 

“This is delicious.” He nuzzled into him again, careful not to get chocolate on his white shirt. “You’re the best, Han.” 

Jeonghan leaned down, pressing a kiss to the top of Seokmin’s head. “You deserve it.” 

They laid there for a while, slowly eating and watching a variety show. Once they were done, they threw the plastic wrap into the bag and tossed it over the side of the bed. Seokmin wound his arms around Jeonghan’s middle, and Jeonghan rested his chin on top of Seokmin’s head, an arm around his shoulders. Seokmin closed his eyes, soaking in this moment. He was so happy. He felt it all the way through his core, in all of his bones. With the way Jeonghan was rubbing lazy circles into his arm and turning every so often to press a kiss to the crown of his head, he was pretty sure the feeling was mutual. 

All it took was a brief scratch of Jeonghan’s nails across his arm to bring back the memories of last night. Seokmin remembered the way they both looked, panting into the phone together, each desperately wishing the other was there. And now, here they are. He turned his head slightly, pressing his lips into Jeonghan’s neck. He mouthed him for a moment, enjoying the warmth of his skin. Ever so gently, he bit down, rolling the skin softly between his teeth. Jeonghan gasped, tilting his head so Seokmin had better access. _Now it’s on._

Seokmin slid upwards, biting the tender skin below his ear. The moan he got in response was the most addictive thing he’d ever heard, and it emboldened him. He reached up and tilted Jeonghan’s chin down, connecting their lips. Jeonghan slid down on the bed so that their faces were level, and he ran his hand up Seokmin’s neck and into his hair. Their legs were tangled together, and Seokmin brought his hands up to roam over Jeonghan’s neck, tracing the line of his jaw. After a moment, Seokmin pulled back.

Jeonghan opened his eyes. “Is everything okay?” he panted, loosening his hold on Seokmin’s hair.

Seokmin nodded, catching his breath. “I just want you to know that there’s no pressure.” He felt himself blush but he pressed on. “I know we talked about a lot of stuff last night, but I don’t want you to feel like we have to do that.” He looked down, admiring the sight of Jeonghan’s kiss-swollen lips. “I’m beyond happy to just be doing this, so I don’t want you to feel like we have to do anything if you don’t want to.” 

Jeonghan smiled, touched by Seokmin’s thoughtfulness. He hadn’t even felt pressured, but he was glad to know that there were no expectations. He looked warmly into Seokmin’s eyes, lightly twirling a lock of his hair. Suddenly Jeonghan grinned, a wicked look taking over his face as he gripped Seokmin’s hair in a fist. His voice dropped to a growl. “And what if I want to?” 

Seokmin gasped, reaching forward to crush their lips together. He slipped his hands under Jeonghan’s t-shirt, scratching lightly with his nails. Jeonghan groaned and sat up, yanking his shirt over his head. Seokmin did the same, quickly tossing his own to the floor. He turned to look at Jeonghan, who sat back on his elbows, looking up at him through his lashes with a smirk on his lips. Seokmin took him by the shoulders, pushing him flat on the bed as he rolled on top of him, connecting their lips again. Jeonghan shifted so that Seokmin was between his knees, their chests flush together. He raked his hands through Seokmin’s hair again, and then he ran his hands over his shoulders. God, when had Seokmin gotten this ripped? He moaned against his lips. 

Seokmin leaned down to trace his tongue up the side of Jeonghan’s neck. He sat up a little, moving down so he could nibble along his collarbone. Jeonghan squeezed his thighs together, arching his back as Seokmin bit down. Seokmin ran his hands up Jeonghan’s sides, feeling the strength of the body beneath him. He flicked his eyes up, taking in Jeonghan’s face and the beautiful flush that covered his skin. His heart squeezed. _Keep it together, Seokmin. Don’t say I love you. Don’t do it._

He bit down again on the tender skin over Jeonghan’s collarbone, relishing the moan he got in return. Seokmin leaned forward to press their lips together again, but that same action pressed their hips together, eliciting a moan from both of them. Seokmin pulled back, sitting almost all the way up. He dropped his hands down to the waistband of Jeonghan’s sweatpants, silently asking for permission. He ran the tip of his index finger under the elastic, just barely. Jeonghan looked up at him, his eyes blown out black with lust. He nodded, pulling his legs up so they were in front of Seokmin. 

Seokmin pulled the sweatpants up and off, not allowing himself to look down until he’d pulled them over Jeonghan’s thin legs and off his feet, tossing them to the ground beside the bed. He ran his hands over Jeonghan’s smooth legs, pressing a kiss to his calf before spreading them apart again and resting them over his own thighs. Finally, he looked down. 

“Oh, fuck.”

Jeonghan was indeed wearing something underneath this time, but nothing like Seokmin expected. He had on a thin cotton pair of boy shorts, striped with light blue and pink lines, and Seokmin gasped at the sight of his cock straining against the fabric. There was a tiny satin bow on the front, and Seokmin couldn’t stop himself from reaching out and tracing his thumb over it. The colors looked amazing against Jeonghan’s fair skin, contrasting with Seokmin’s tanned hands as he ran them over his thighs. 

“I wasn’t sure if you’d like these or not.” Jeonghan said, blushing and looking away. Seokmin recognized that look, that’s how Jeonghan looked when he was feeling self-conscious. He leaned down, taking Jeonghan’s chin between his fingers and turning him back to face him.

“They’re beautiful.” For the second time in two days, he choked down the emotion that was brimming up inside him. It threatened to overflow, so he could only whisper. “You’re beautiful.” He leaned in to kiss him again, a tender kiss, softer than the ones that came before. Jeonghan brought his hands up, cupping Seokmin’s face. Their lips moved together lazily for a moment, their hands holding onto each other for dear life. Suddenly, Jeonghan bit down on Seokmin’s lip and rolled his hips, dragging their cocks together with much less fabric in between this time. Jeonghan reached down and tugged at the band of Seokmin’s pajama pants, impatient. 

Seokmin sat up, grinning as he slipped them down his thighs and awkwardly under his knees until they were off. He ran his hands along Jeonghan’s thighs again, settling them at his hips. He finally allowed himself to run his thumb along the length of Jeonghan’s erection, where it pressed up against the cotton. He threw his head back with a gasp, arching up into Seokmin’s touch. He moaned, “Just... do something, please.” 

Seokmin thought for a second, before guiding one of Jeonghan’s knees down and crawling over so he was laying beside him. He tugged Jeonghan to roll over so that they were face to face, hot breath mingling between them. Seokmin brought his hand back to the waistband of Jeonghan’s thin shorts, tugging them down his hip just enough to free him. Seokmin wrapped a hand around his length, both of them moaning at the contact. Electricity crackled through him. He'd never touched someone else like this, only himself. This was all new and it set him buzzing. Seokmin marvelled at how soft the skin was, like velvet. He ran his thumb over the head, feeling hot lust rise up in him when he felt wetness there, all because of him. Jeonghan leaned forward and bit Seokmin’s lip, trying to smother his moan.

Jeonghan ran his left hand down Seokmin’s torso, stopping just above the band of his boxers. Seokmin nodded, and he tugged the band down, slipping his hand inside to wrap around Seokmin’s erection. They both hesitantly stroked up and down on each other, exploring the newness of the feeling. The lust soon took them both over, and they moved more urgently. After a few minutes, Jeonghan grunted, thrusting a little into Seokmin’s hand. 

Seokmin tried to focus, catching Jeonghan’s eyes. “Does this feel good?” He ran his thumb over the slit again, enjoying the way it made the other man shiver. 

Jeonghan nodded, “Yeah, but let me try something.” Letting go of Seokmin, he reached down, grabbing Seokmin’s hand and pulling it up to his face. Much to Seokmin’s surprise, Jeonghan ran his tongue over the palm, leaving the wetness there before guiding his hand back down. The increase in slickness felt amazing, so Seokmin repeated the action, licking Jeonghan’s palm before replacing it on his own length. 

Seokmin leaned in to press their lips together again, thrusting up into Jeonghan’s fist. Jeonghan moaned softly into his mouth every time Seokmin’s hand squeezed, sending a jolt through him. Jeonghan pulled back, his dark eyes searching Seokmin’s. Seokmin saw something there, something that might be the same feeling he was trying to keep off his own face. He bit his lip. _Don’t say it._

Their hands bumped together again, shaking them out of their silent exchange. Seokmin growled, letting go and reaching around to the small of Jeonghan’s back, pulling his body closer so that they were almost flush together. The feeling of skin-on-skin was dizzying. Seokmin reached down, taking both of their cocks in his hand. He squeezed them together, pumping up and down again. Jeonghan groaned and gripped Seokmin’s bicep, digging his nails in. 

“Min, I’m close,” he breathed out, pressing their foreheads together. Seokmin picked up the pace of his hand, pumping them faster. Jeonghan groaned, softer noises now. “Minnie, I…” 

Seokmin leaned his head back. “Look at me.” Jeonghan looked up, eyes locking onto his. Seokmin breathed, “I want to see you.” 

He could feel him twitching in his hand, and his nails dug deeper into Seokmin’s arm. Jeonghan whimpered, dropping his jaw as his eyes fluttered. Seokmin felt him spill over his hand, but he couldn’t look away from his face, admiring how vulnerable and gorgeous he looked in bliss like this. Seokmin barely held on for a few more seconds, trying his best to drink in the other boy’s expression. He shot all over his hand, coming with a choked gasp. They panted there for a second, still pressed against each other. Neither of them wanted to move; they wanted to savor this moment for as long as possible. 

Jeonghan’s eyes fluttered again, wetness pooling at the corners. “Minnie,” he whispered, nuzzling closer. Seokmin nodded. There weren’t really words for this, whatever it was, but they were in it together. 

 

Seokmin eventually convinced Jeonghan to get up and shuffle to the bathroom. He turned the shower on, washing his hand off in the water. He dropped his boxers to the floor and went to step in, turning to look back at Jeonghan. He was standing behind him, still only wearing those tiny cotton shorts. He blushed, crossing an arm over his body, smiling at his own shyness. Seokmin grinned and stepped into the shower, letting the warm water cascade over him. A moment later, Jeonghan pulled aside the curtain and stepped in behind him. Seokmin felt hands lightly resting over his hips, and lips pressing between his shoulder blades. He tugged on Jeonghan’s hand, guiding him around so he was standing under the water too, in front of him.

Jeonghan leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Seokmin’s neck. Seokmin hugged him back tightly, pulling them flush together. Jeonghan sighed, his breath tickling Seokmin’s ear. “Was that good?” he asked quietly, pressing his cheek to Seokmin’s.

Seokmin pulled him even tighter, enjoying the feeling of warm water sliding over Jeonghan’s smooth skin. “That was perfect. Better than anything I imagined.”

Jeonghan chuckled. “Ah, so you’ve imagined it?” Seokmin blushed, realizing he’d given himself away. Jeonghan turned to mouth his ear, which was red on the tips. “Don’t worry, I have too.” 

Seokmin laughed, pulling back to look at him. “Oh yeah?” Jeonghan simply smiled, mischievous. Seokmin kissed him again before pulling back and grabbing a bottle of body wash, pouring some into his hand. He set about washing Jeonghan’s chest and shoulders, trying his best not to get soap in his hair. Jeonghan simply smiled and closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation. Eventually he picked up the bottle and squeezed some into his own hand, washing Seokmin in return. Most of their cum had ended up on his stomach, so Jeonghan did his best to wash it off, tugging him into the steam of water. 

They had just finished rinsing each other off when Seokmin heard a rhythmic pounding on their hotel door, his head falling back with an exasperated sigh. “That’s Soonyoung.” 

Jeonghan groaned, flicking water on Seokmin’s face. “Maybe if we ignore him he’ll just go away.” Seokmin fixed him with an exhausted look, and Jeonghan smiled. “Yeah, yeah, I should know better.”

Seokmin stepped out, wrapping a towel around his waist. He opened the hotel door just enough, reaching a hand out and yanking Soonyoung in by his collar. Soonyoung stumbled into the room, and Seokmin closed it quickly behind him, locking it. 

“Jeez dude, you scared me,” Soonyoung said, adjusting his collar back to normal. 

Seokmin laughed. “You scared me fam, I was in the shower.” 

Soonyoung wandered over to the unused bed, flopping down. “Where’s Jeonghan?” He then seemed to register the sound of the shower still running, along with the dripping water coming out of Seokmin’s hair, and he grinned. “Ahhh, nevermind, I get it.” 

From the bathroom, they heard a muffled “Get fucked, Soonyoung!” and they both laughed. 

Seokmin wandered over to his bag, shuffling for clean clothes. “What brings you to our room?”

Soonyoung sighed, crossing his arms and absently watching the variety show that was still playing on the television. “Jihoon’s pissed at me, for whatever reason, and he wanted the room to himself. He says I’m too loud in the mornings and that my face is exhausting.” He sat up, throwing out his hands. “What the fuck does that even mean?”

Seokmin had to stop himself from laughing, but he was unable to totally hide his grin. “I dunno, man.” He pulled a pair of boxers on, dropping the towel to the floor. “Maybe he’s playing hard-to-get.” Soonyoung’s desperately obvious crush on Jihoon was dwarfed only by Seokmin’s crush on Jeonghan, and they both knew that the other knew it.

“More like impossible-to-get.” His expression drooped a little. “When’s your boyfriend getting out of the shower? He’ll know what it means.” 

Seokmin prickled a little, dropping his voice to a whisper. “Dude, we haven’t talked about any of that yet. Can you be cool? Just this once, please? Be cool? Just one time?”

Soonyoung looked at him with a shit-eating grin, “You know that’s hard for me, my dude.”

Just then, they heard the water turn off, so Seokmin bit his tongue and said no more. After a few seconds, Jeonghan stepped out, a towel around his middle and the ends of his hair wet. The ruddy blush from earlier still clung to his cheeks, and Seokmin thought he was going to die because of how cute he looked. He shuffled over to his own bag, pulling out clothes. 

“Jihoon kicked you out?” Jeonghan asked. He slipped on a pair of boxers beneath his towel and then pulled it off to dry his hair, sitting down on the edge of the bed beside Soonyoung. 

“Yeah, he’s been really annoyed with me lately. I mean, I know I’m annoying sometimes, but I really tried to tone it down since we got assigned to be roommates this week. I thought maybe…” he trailed off. Jeonghan and Seokmin exchanged a look, realizing that Soonyoung had come into this week with the same hopefulness they both had, but things weren’t going so well for him. “I don’t know. I guess I knew nothing would happen, but I thought maybe if I softened him up a little, he’d realize I’m not so bad.” His shoulders sagged. “But maybe I am, after all.” 

Jeonghan frowned, lightly punching his shoulder. “There is nothing bad about you, don’t you say that!” The corners of Soonyoung’s mouth twitched up a little. Jeonghan went on. “Sometimes, I think that Jihoon doesn’t know how to handle it when he feels things. It’s ironic, considering all the beautiful words that he writes. He seems to be incapable of expressing his own real feelings to other people.” 

Soonyoung huffed. “Yeah, that’s assuming he feels anything for me other than irritation.” Jeonghan tried to guard the look in his eyes, the look that said he knew something Soonyoung didn’t, and he was only partially successful. “Has he ever said anything to you about me?”

Jeonghan smiled that wicked smile of his, standing back up to put a shirt on. “Maybe!”

Seokmin rolled his eyes. The whole group knew by now that Jihoon had a deeply-buried crush on Soonyoung that would one day explode into a fiery, expletive-laced declaration of feelings, but that’s another fanfiction for another day. 

Jeonghan perked up, clapping his hands together in the way he only does when he’s come up with a terrible idea. “I have a great idea! Let’s get wasted tonight.” He rummaged through his bag and pulled out a huge handle of vodka. “Nothing says ‘repressed feelings’ like getting hammered together.” He winked at Seokmin (it was kind of almost a real wink this time, personal growth), and Seokmin’s gut churned. He could barely choke down his feelings now, but get a couple shots in him? He’d probably fucking propose. 

Jeonghan shoved the bottle back in his bag, tucking it away in the corner. “The quickest way to Jihoon’s heart is with clear liquor. Why do you think he likes me most out of everyone?”

Soonyoung tilted his head. “The last time we got drunk, you threw up in a potted plant and woke up the next morning with gummy bears in your hair.” 

“Okay fuck you, you locked me out on that balcony so I had no choice but to chuck in a plant, and I still have no explanation for the gummy bears.” 

Seokmin smiled, knowing exactly where the gummy bears had come from. After Seokmin saved him from being locked out on the balcony, they’d wandered out to a convenience store. Seokmin went around looking for a hangover remedy for him, while Jeonghan shuffled over with three bags of gummy bears and a pack of the chips Seokmin liked. They snuck back up to Seokmin’s room, giggling and ducking behind corners the whole way, hiding from the other members. If they ran into anyone else, they’d have to share their snacks. Once they finally laid down, Jeonghan wanted to eat the gummy bears but said he didn’t want to chew them up because they had ‘cute little faces’ and he tried to swallow them whole. They kept making him gag so he started crying, which made Seokmin cry too, except with laughter. He eventually fell asleep and the bag spilled off his chest and into his hair, and Seokmin passed out before he could pick them all out. It took an hour of running hot water through his hair the next morning to get all the half-melted bears out. It’s one of Seokmin’s fondest memories.

Soonyoung rolled his eyes. “I locked you out on the balcony because you kept trying to get me to tell Jihoon that I liked him.”

“Oh yeah! I couldn’t remember what I did, but I had a feeling I deserved it.” Jeonghan tugged on a pair of shorts, grinning at himself. “I guess I’m lucky these hotel rooms don’t have a balcony.” He winked again in Soonyoung’s direction. 

Soonyoung groaned, standing up and trudging toward the door. “Can’t you just let me die alone with my feelings?” 

“Not a chance!” Jeonghan trailed behind him, putting his hair up with an elastic. Seokmin followed them both out into the hall, smiling. 

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Even though it was a shorter day, practice was grueling. After a quick dinner, the boys dragged ass back to the hotel, promptly collapsing. Jeonghan checked the clock, it was 8:30. The others had all agreed to his terrible idea, and they planned to start getting weird around 9. _It’s a good thing they rented out this whole floor for us,_ Hansol had said. _Just in case Jun gets naked and takes off down the hall again._ Hansol had offered to supply the music (naturally) and several of the other boys had their own bottles of alcohol they had smuggled into the hotel. It was shaping up to be an interesting night. Jeonghan had changed into some impossibly tight jeans and a flannel shirt with a white t-shirt underneath. He knew from the last time he wore this outfit that it drove Seokmin crazy, judging by how many times he had caught him staring. 

Seokmin collapsed on the bed beside him, hair still wet from the shower. They both laid face down, side-by-side for a moment, exhausted from the day. Seokmin turned to face him, reaching out to slip his fingers under the hem of Jeonghan’s shirt. “You already took your shower?” 

Jeonghan rolled his head to look at Seokmin, taking in the sight of his clean, bare face. “Yeah, I didn’t wash my hair though. I think we all know that tonight will most likely end with me throwing up, so it would be a waste.” He grinned, closing his eyes.

Seokmin reached up and ran his fingers though the bangs that framed Jeonghan’s face, smoothing out some of the tangles. “I guess you won’t need me to comb your hair tonight then, huh?” 

Jeonghan scooted closer until their noses were brushing, keeping his eyes closed. “Maybe not tonight.” He reached out, bunching up Seokmin’s shirt in his hand. “But I’ll need you tomorrow.” He leaned forward, a small kiss on Seokmin’s lips. “And the next night.” A fuller kiss. “And the next one, and the next one, and the next one.” He nibbled on Seokmin’s lip. 

Seokmin gasped, leaning forward into the kiss. He wanted to say something more, something in return to that, but there came a banging on the door. Jeonghan didn’t even open his eyes as Seokmin stood to open it, finding Seungkwan on the other side. 

Seungkwan darted past him, jumping and diving on the bed, startling a yelp out of Jeonghan. “Let’s get drunk!” He shouted, tugging on Jeonghan’s shirt. “Come on, come on, come on!” 

Jeonghan groaned, rolling precariously close to the edge of the bed. “Kwannie, I just laid down, I’m an old man now.” 

Seungkwan leaned down, hovering over Jeonghan’s face. “I have tequila.” 

Jeonghan shot up, narrowly missing colliding with Seungkwan. “That’s all you had to say, my dude.” He swiveled, lurching up off the bed and retrieving the bottle of vodka from his bag. Seungkwan had already fled, going to spread the message to the other rooms. He turned to Seokmin, who was still in a daze from Jeonghan’s soft words. “You coming, Minnie?” He sat the bottle on the dresser, moving forward to slide his arms around Seokmin’s neck. 

Seokmin smiled, slowly breaking out of his thoughts. “Of course. I’ll go anywhere you go.” Jeonghan chuckled, leaning forward and pulling him into a kiss. Seokmin wound his arms around Jeonghan’s back, tugging him close. He slid the tip of his pinkie under the band of Jeonghan’s jeans, tracing back and forth over the soft skin there. Jeonghan flexed his nails so they dug lightly into Seokmin’s scalp. It probably would have gone further if they hadn’t heard a soft cough coming from the hall. Soonyoung stood in the open door, rolling his eyes. 

“Oops.” Jeonghan covered his mouth, grinning. Seokmin shrugged at Soonyoung.

Soonyoung reached past them, picking up the bottle of vodka. He twisted off the cap and took a swig, immediately scrunching his face up at the horrible flavor. After nearly a full minute of wheezing and choking, he could speak again. “Okay first I had to see you two sucking face, and now my mouth hurts.”

Jeonghan laughed, burying his face in Seokmin’s chest. Seokmin shrugged again. “You brought both of those things on yourself, bro.” 

Jeonghan turned, taking the bottle from Soonyoung. He turned it up, taking two large gulps and barely making a face. He handed the bottle back, smiled, and walked into the hallway. The other two watched him go, mouths agape. 

“That boy is a menace,” Soonyoung mused, twisting the cap back on. 

Seokmin laughed brightly. “You’re telling me.” 

 

Seokmin liked getting drunk, but he usually ended up being the responsible one. After Jeonghan left the room, Soonyoung had shoved the bottle at him, running off to see if Jihoon was done getting ready. Seokmin stared at it, mulling over his options. He could get hammered and inevitably spit out a string of words, something like _I love you please be with me forever you’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen._ He could stay sober, maintaining full control of his mushy heart. Or he could land somewhere in the middle. He decided on somewhere in the middle, pulling out his coffee cup and filling it half full of vodka and half full of the bottle of juice Jeonghan had abandoned on the nightstand. It was still horrible to the taste, but the juice helped some. He heard soft footsteps behind him and turned around. Jeonghan was standing in the doorway. 

“I thought you were coming?” he asked, holding out his hand, a small smile on his face. Seokmin nodded, taking his hand and allowing him to lead him further down the hallway. He could hear music playing from Hansol’s room, the door open. He heard laughing and shouting from the room across the hall from Hansol’s, which belonged to Seungkwan and Chan. That seemed to be where most people had gathered. The dresser in that room had been turned into a makeshift bar, with cups and mixers and several bottles of alcohol strewn about. Jeonghan reached for his bottle, which Seokmin had tucked under his arm. He poured himself a ridiculous portion into a red cup, topping it off with a small amount of soda. Lifting the cup to his lips, he caught Seokmin’s curious expression. He downed a few gulps, pretending that his mouth wasn’t on fire. Seokmin grinned, tipping his cup up as well. 

They heard a cheer behind them as Soonyoung entered the room, wearing a pair of upside down sunglasses and a button-up hawaiian shirt. His bleached hair was slicked up in spikes. He strutted over and took Jeonghan’s cup from his hands, taking a sip. He hid the pained expression pretty well behind his sunglasses. 

Seokmin had to ask. “What’s with the get-up, bro?” 

“I dunno man, I’m sick of feeling uptight this week. I’m letting loose, living my best life!” He stretched his arms out, tossing his head back.

Jeonghan took his cup back. “You look like Guy Fieri.” 

Soonyoung pushed his sunglasses up to the middle of his forehead. “Hey, thanks!” He smiled, sliding around beside them to fill up a cup with less-offensive proportions. 

An hour later, when the music had been turned up a bit and more people filtered in, Seokmin found himself listening intently to a story Seungkwan was telling. He was feeling pleasantly buzzed, finding himself looking around the room. Soonyoung was dancing on Chan’s bed. He’d only undone two of his shirt buttons so far, the night was still young. Chan himself was just outside the door, dancing furiously in the hallway. Jun was out there as well, already shirtless, with a red cup in one hand and a bottle of chocolate syrup in the other. Yeah, that’s probably going to end well. Standing beside him, Wonwoo had a large can of beer duct-taped to his right hand. Mingyu was in the process of taping one to his own hand. Only one though, because the last time that he’d taped one to each hand, he’d thrown up in Minghao’s lap and ended up sleeping outside their hotel room on the floor. 

Seokmin grinned at the thought and turned back, scanning the room again. He spotted Jeonghan, sitting on the windowsill, giggling along with several others at a story Seungcheol was telling. Seokmin found his feet carrying him over, shuffling up to Jeonghan’s side. 

He looked up at Seokmin, smiling widely. His cheeks were dusted red and his cup was empty, so he was probably pretty well drunk. He wrapped an arm around Seokmin’s middle, pulling him to stand closer, slipping his hand into Seokmin’s back pocket. 

Seokmin leaned down, taking Jeonghan’s empty cup. “Want another?” Jeonghan nodded, squeezing Seokmin’s ass.

“Yes please.” 

He worked his way through the crowd to get back to the drink table, noticing that most of the members were in here or just out in the hall. Jihoon had even joined the party, leaning against the wall next to the drinks. Seokmin nudged him with his elbow. “I’m glad you joined us!” 

Jihoon nodded, looking down at his cup. “Yeah, Soonyoung really wanted me to. And I guess it’s true, I do need to let loose a little.” 

Seokmin nodded, pouring some liquor into Jeonghan’s cup. He probably put half of the amount Jeonghan had put originally. “Yeah, it’s not good to just keep your nose to the grindstone all the time. We’ve really been pushing ourselves this week, nothing wrong with taking a night off.” He smiled, and Jihoon smiled in return. 

“I suppose. It’s nice to see everyone having a good time.” He took a sip, scanning the room, before landing back on Seokmin. “You seem pretty happy.”

Seokmin beamed. “I really am, Jihoon.” He knew that he was referring to more than just the party. “I didn’t know I could feel this happy, to be completely honest.”

Jihoon nodded, sipping from his cup again. “Yeah, things like this kind of have a way of sneaking up on you.” Seokmin didn’t miss the way Jihoon’s eyes landed behind him, where Soonyoung was still dancing. Seokmin turned around to watch him too, leaning against the wall beside Jihoon. “Tell me something, Seokmin.” 

“Anything.” 

“Am I screwing this up?” 

Seokmin turned, narrowing his brows. “What do you mean?”

Jihoon sighed. “I know everyone knows it. Everyone but him, anyway. I know I cover my feelings with animosity. I’m too scared to be vulnerable.” 

Seokmin nodded. “I get that. I think that, once you find the right person, you feel okay being vulnerable to them.” 

Jihoon turned to look at him. “Sounds like you’re speaking from experience.” 

Seokmin smiled, looking down at Jeonghan’s cup. “I guess I’ve just been vulnerable a lot lately.” 

Jihoon smirked, glancing over at Jeonghan. “It seems like it’s working out pretty well. He seems happy too.” 

Seokmin followed his gaze, catching Jeonghan’s eye. Jeonghan winked and smiled at them. “Yeah, I hope he is.” He looked down again, processing some thoughts. “I guess that’s all I ever really wanted, you know? For him to be happy.” 

Jihoon nodded, slowly. “Yeah. I think, maybe… that’s what I want too.” He looked back up at Soonyoung, who caught his glance this time. 

Seokmin smiled, pushing off the wall. He laid a hand on Jihoon’s shoulder, rubbing small circles with his thumb for a moment. “I know you’ll figure it out.” He weaved his way back over to Jeonghan, handing the cup to him. Jeonghan murmured his thanks, tugging Seokmin down to sit on his lap. Jeonghan’s thighs were much smaller than his own and a little bony, but the rush of the alcohol and Jeonghan’s touch made him tingle all over. He smiled, squeezing Jeonghan’s arm that held him around the waist. 

They sat there for a while, enjoying everyone’s stories. Seokmin noticed that Joshua had slipped into the room, filling up a cup. _Good, he’s coming to join us. Maybe that bad feeling between him and Jeonghan is resolved._ Seokmin leaned back, enjoying the warmth of Jeonghan behind him and the way he hooked his chin over his shoulder. Jeonghan was totally wasted now, giggling uncontrollably at Seungcheol’s story about Mingyu getting his foot stuck in a toilet while trying to scare Wonwoo in a bathroom stall. Every so often Seokmin would feel him sway behind him, and he was fidgeting with the hem of Seokmin’s shirt. Drunk Jeonghan was incapable of staying still. 

Ten more minutes went by, and Jeonghan tapped Seokmin’s thigh. “I gotta pee,” he slurred, and Seokmin stood and turned around to help him up. Jeonghan wobbled a little, but eventually turned himself in more-or-less the direction for the bathroom. 

Seokmin really didn’t see it coming, because it happened quickly. Seokmin was leading him through the crowd, all the members were in the room now and because of the huge beds, they were all sort of crammed together. Seokmin was a little drunk himself, and he vaguely registered that he had passed by Joshua, just seeing a blur of people. He felt Jeonghan’s hand get ripped from his, and he heard Jeonghan cry out behind him. He spun around, trying to figure out what was going on. 

“Oops.” Joshua said loudly, holding an empty cup up in the air. “I didn’t see you there, Hannie.” 

The right side of Jeonghan’s face was shiny with liquid, his hair dripping. His shirt was wet, and Seokmin quickly realized that Joshua had spilled an entire cup on him. Soonyoung stopped dancing, staring in their direction with wide eyes. Seungcheol had paused his story, standing up to see if Jeonghan was okay. Seokmin glared at Joshua, whose face was tight with mock concern. He watched as Jeonghan sighed deeply, painting a smile on his face and tilting his head.

“No worries, Shua. Accidents happen.” His voice dripped with the same insincerity that Josh’s did. 

Before Seokmin could form a coherent thought, he felt a hand around his wrist. He saw Hansol lean between them, reaching his other hand around Jeonghan’s wrist, pulling them both through the crowd and out of the room. He tugged them across the hall into his own room, slamming the door behind him. He stalked to the bathroom, leaving Jeonghan and Seokmin alone for a second. He noticed the look on Jeonghan’s face had shifted. For just a moment, he looked at the floor with a twisting sadness, his lips trembling and his brows knitted together, barely holding back tears. His shoulders rolled inward, and he looked very small. He swallowed heavily and then looked up, straightening a little, before wobbling backwards. Seokmin caught him, steadying him. 

Hansol returned with a wet washcloth. “What the actual fuck is his problem?” he growled, beginning to wipe the sticky alcohol from Jeonghan’s face. Jeonghan wobbled again, giggling, and the boys lowered him down to sit on the bed. 

Seokmin was fuming, finally forming a thought. “That wasn’t accidental, right?” 

Hansol shook his head, kneeling down in front of Jeonghan. “No, I watched him. He waited till you walked past and then he dumped it on him.” The music was still going, and Jeonghan bobbed back and forth a little, the sadness seemingly gone. Hansol stood, walking to his dresser. “Get that wet shirt off him, he can wear one of mine.” 

Seokmin turned, looking down at him. Jeonghan smiled up, his hair still soaked. At least he was wasted, any other time Seokmin would probably have had to lock him in their room to keep him from dumping the whole table of drinks on Josh. “Arms up,” he said, and Jeonghan complied, as best he could. Seokmin pulled the flannel and the t-shirt off in one bundle, tossing it to the side. 

Hansol had stepped back into the bathroom, coming out with another rag and a ridiculous long-sleeved tie-dye shirt. He sat down, wiping off Jeonghan’s chest and trying to pat some of the stickiness out of his hair, but to no avail. Seokmin sat on Jeonghan’s other side. “Do you know why Joshua is acting like this?” 

Hansol nodded. “Yeah, I have a pretty good idea.” He was quiet for a second, wiping Jeonghan’s neck. “I think he has a certain misunderstanding, and he won’t let it go.” 

Seokmin pondered for a second. He figured Hansol had a right to know, even if Jeonghan was probably too blitzed to remember this conversation. “He told me you two were sleeping together.” 

Hansol scoffed, shaking his head. “Yeah I knew he thought that, but I didn’t imagine he was going around telling people.” He had done all he could with the rag, so he sat with his hands in his lap, thinking. He looked up, catching Seokmin’s eyes. “We’re not, you know.” 

Seokmin nodded, secretly so relieved he could scream. It really didn’t matter either way, but Seokmin had always thought Hansol was more handsome than himself, so how could he stack up? He shook his head, realizing that Hansol was still looking at him. “It wouldn’t have changed things if you were, I guess he just told me that to upset me.” 

Hansol nodded. “Probably.” He turned to look at Jeonghan, whose eyes were closed. If he wasn’t swaying back and forth between them, they would have thought he was asleep. “We did make out once, but we were both as drunk as he is now. We kept laughing at each other, and I guess eventually we figured it wasn’t going anywhere.” 

Seokmin grinned. He could see it. 

Hansol went on. “We’re just good friends. We tell each other everything.” He looked back at Seokmin, raising an eyebrow. Seokmin blushed. Hansol grinned, scrunching up his eyes. “You make him happy though. I can’t complain.” He stood, taking the rag back into the bathroom. “But I will kick your whole ass if anything happens to him.” 

Seokmin stood, lifting Jeonghan’s arms and threading his hands through the sleeves of the shirt Hansol had given him. “I’m pretty sure Jihoon would level me first.” 

Hansol laughed, clapping a hand on his shoulder. “You got me there.” 

Seokmin tugged the shirt down, trying to arrange Jeonghan’s hair before straightening up. “I guess we’d better get back out there.”

Jeonghan wobbled his way to a standing position, grinning at both of them. “Youhn guys hrrr nn best,” he slurred, leaning heavily on Seokmin. Hansol laughed, tucking some of Jeonghan’s hair back into place. Jeonghan scrambled suddenly, launching himself onto Seokmin’s back.

Hansol shook his head. “He is fucking wasted, don’t let him drink anymore.” 

“Hey I can take care of myself!” Jeonghan slurred wetly over Seokmin’s ear. 

Hansol laughed, “Dude we just had to dress you.”

Jeonghan rolled his eyes (Seokmin could tell this because he rolled his entire head around in a circle), hooking a finger at Hansol. “Fuck you Vern!”

Hansol smiled, a real, genuine smile. “Love you too, Jeong.” 

Jeonghan retched loudly at that, sagging back down onto Seokmin’s shoulders.

The three of them filtered back into the hallway, shuffling back into the crowded room. Soonyoung cheered when they came in, jumping down to hug Jeonghan. Jeonghan leaped off of Seokmin’s back to hug Soonyoung, jumping up on the bed himself to dance. Seokmin briefly registered that it was probably a bad idea to let him do that, but he was too busy scanning the room for Joshua, who seemed to be gone. 

The party went on for a while longer. Seokmin enjoyed watching Jeonghan dance, even if it wasn’t too graceful since he was three sheets to the wind and also on a bed. Hansol tapped Seokmin’s shoulder, holding out a shot of tequila. He winked, clinking the glasses together after Seokmin had taken one. They downed two more before Seokmin felt totally drunk again.

Jeonghan had jumped down, coming to dance with Seokmin instead. “Doing shots without me?” he asked, less slurred than before. All the exertion must have sobered him up a little. 

Seokmin laughed. “Yeah, because you probably don’t need anymore.” He leaned in and stole a quick kiss, biting Jeonghan’s lip. Jeonghan giggled, ducking his head. 

Everyone cheered when a Twice song came on, and Hansol jumped up on the bed to dance this time. Soonyoung cheered him on, his shirt totally unbuttoned at this point. Everyone was dancing and feeling good. Jun was on the other bed, in his boxers, doing some sort of experimental dance. Minghao was stretched across the windowsill, blowing smoke rings with his vape. Seungkwan hopped up on the bed with Hansol, singing along loudly to the song. Cheol, Mingyu, and Wonwoo were sitting in the hall, leaning on each other and passing a bottle of rum between the three of them (with Meanie using the hands that they didn’t have taped to lukewarm cans of beer). Chan was intently watching Jun’s experimental dance show, seemingly taking mental notes. Jihoon stood in his usual place, leaning against the wall. He bobbed his head, smiling when he caught Seokmin’s gaze.

Seokmin knew there would be a fallout to all this, to the Joshua thing and to everyone being this drunk, but he squashed that down and tried to enjoy a little bit more of what he had: his friends surrounding him, a great song, a cute boy in his arms. All was good, for a while. 

Eventually the members started to disperse, tired from the rigorous day of practice. As Seokmin and Jeonghan turned to leave, Jihoon grabbed Jeonghan’s arm, tilting his head. Jeonghan nodded, patting Jihoon’s hand. The silent exchange was enough for Jihoon, who nodded at Seokmin. They padded down the hall to their room, Jeonghan trailing behind him. He was flapping the sleeves of Hansol’s shirt around where they were too long for his arms. Seokmin smiled, tugging him into the room and shutting the door. 

Jeonghan’s eyes were half lidded and his skin was kind of pale now. Seokmin had a feeling that Jeonghan would be vomiting soon, as he had predicted earlier. He reached behind him and flicked the bathroom light on, shuffling them both inside. The harsh bathroom light blinded both of them a little, Seokmin watching Jeonghan’s reflection in the huge mirror. 

Eventually Jeonghan adjusted, taking in their reflection too. He tugged on Seokmin’s wrist until he was standing behind Jeonghan, looking over his shoulder. 

Seokmin leaned down, whispering in his ear. “We look good together, don’t we?” 

Jeonghan nodded. He caught Seokmin’s gaze in the mirror, a mischievous glint in his own eyes. He pulled Seokmin’s hands forward until he was leaning on the counter, pulling their bodies flush. Seokmin’s head was spinning already, even more so now that he could feel Jeonghan’s ass up against his crotch. Jeonghan smirked, feeling Seokmin twitch. “Feel good?”

Seokmin groaned, shaking his head. “Han, you’re drunk.” 

Jeonghan responded by lightly moving his hips back and forth across Seokmin’s front. Seokmin knew they weren’t going to do anything, both of them being this drunk, but it felt good to tease. He felt his cock stiffening, despite himself. Jeonghan chuckled and leaned forward, pushing his ass back. 

Seokmin dipped his head down, biting Jeonghan’s neck lightly. Jeonghan moaned, rolling his hips back with intention this time, feeling Seokmin hard against him. Jeonghan hesitantly took one of Seokmin’s hands, pressing it against his own length. Seokmin exhaled deeply and squeezed, feeling Jeonghan shudder beneath him. “We can’t, Jeonghan.” 

He rolled his hips again, rutting against Seokmin. He turned his head to whisper in Seokmin’s ear, his voice husky with desire. “Don’t you want to fuck me, Minnie?”

Seokmin groaned again, rutting up into his ass. “Of course I do.” He pulled back, letting go of Jeonghan’s cock and parting their hips slightly. “But don’t you want to remember that?” 

Jeonghan thought for a second, closing his eyes. Slowly he opened them, a smile spreading across his lips. “You’re right.” He looked back at their reflection. “I’d be pretty sad if I couldn’t remember that.” 

Seokmin smiled, pulling him into a hug. “Good.” 

Jeonghan sighed, tipping his chin toward Seokmin. “But I do like the way this looks, so at some point, you’re fucking me in front of a mirror.”

Seokmin laughed heartily, tugging him closer. Jeonghan groaned, and not in the good way. 

 

Ten minutes later, Jeonghan sat back on his ass on the bathroom floor, finally done vomiting in the bathtub (Seokmin had tried to steer him to the toilet, but time was not on his side). Seokmin sat on the edge of the tub, running his fingers softly over his back. He sprayed out the bathtub carefully, standing up once he was finished. He poured a cup of mouthwash, bringing it over to Jeonghan, who accepted it with a grimace. Seokmin chuckled. “It’s either this, or stand up and brush your teeth.” 

Jeonghan rolled his eyes and propped himself back up on his knees over the tub, swishing the mouthwash around. Seokmin sat beside him on the floor, leaning on the side of the basin. He smiled, running his fingers through Jeonghan’s hair. He noticed that the hair was still matted and sticky, from the drink earlier. He felt a wave of sadness about what happened, and he hoped that maybe the alcohol would keep Jeonghan from remembering it in the long run. “We should wash your hair.”

Jeonghan nodded, spitting out the mouthwash. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, lost in thought for a moment. Suddenly he leaned over, laying his head in Seokmin’s lap, looking up at the ceiling. Seokmin shifted so that his head could lay comfortably on his thigh. “Did you have a good night, Minnie?” 

Seokmin nodded, carding his fingers through Jeonghan’s hair again. “Yeah, it was really good. I’m glad I got to spend it with you.” 

Jeonghan smiled, reaching up to trace his fingers over Seokmin’s jaw. “I had a lot of fun with you.” He closed his eyes, letting his hand fall away. “Can I tell you something?” 

Seokmin felt his gut clench, wondering what he might say. 

Jeonghan opened his eyes, focusing for a moment before finding Seokmin’s gaze. He smiled softly. “I love you, you know?”

Seokmin gasped a little, hoping Jeonghan wouldn’t notice. “You’re drunk, Han.” 

Jeonghan’s eyes fell closed again. “Mmmm but’s still true,” he slurred. “Can’t imagine what I’d do without you.” 

Seokmin froze, wondering what he should say. He swallowed the lump in his throat, knowing that Jeonghan would very likely not remember this tomorrow. “I love you too, Hannie.” 

Jeonghan smiled, bright and warm. “I don’t deserve you, Min.” 

Seokmin leaned down, kissing his nose. “Yeah, you do.” 

Jeonghan didn’t answer, laying there in his lap with his eyes closed. Seokmin reached into the tub, turning on the flow of water and testing it until it was warm. He reached down, fiddling with the hem of Jeonghan’s shirt. His eyes blinked open, questioning. Seokmin smiled. “I’m running you a bath so I can wash your hair. Is it okay if I take your clothes off?”

Jeonghan grinned, “Yeah yeah, you just wanna see me naked again.” Seokmin laughed and tugged the shirt up over his head. 

“No, I just know you’re going to murder me if I don’t clean the alcohol and soda out of your hair.” He shuffled around to pull Jeonghan’s stupidly tight jeans off, followed by his socks and boxers. “It would be the gummy bear incident all over again.” 

Jeonghan laughed, a wheezing chuckle. “That was such a good night.”

Seokmin had leaned down, one arm around Jeonghan’s shoulders and the other beneath his knees, lifting him into the tub. “You remember that?”

Jeonghan sighed against his chest as Seokmin lowered him into the warm water. “Yeah, we snuck around like ninjas. It was fun.” Seokmin placed him carefully in the tub, leaning across to grab the shampoo. He poured some into his hand and started working it through Jeonghan’s hair, bringing up handfuls of water to wash through it. He hummed as he worked and Jeonghan leaned against the side of the tub, laying his chin on his crossed arms. His eyes slipped closed as Seokmin scrubbed his scalp. 

Seokmin worked carefully, squeezing out the strands as he went. Jeonghan had begun to snore softly, still propped up on the edge of the tub. Seokmin grinned, reaching for more shampoo. He heard voices from the other side of the tub wall, which he guessed was the hallway. At first he didn’t pay much attention, until he heard that one of the voices was Joshua. He stopped what he was doing and leaned over the tub to listen closer. 

“-fuck are you acting this way?” Jihoon’s voice. “Throwing a drink on him? What possessed you to do that? I understand that you’re upset about the way things worked out between you two but that was not okay. We’re still a team.”

He heard a sigh and a small thud, like someone leaned against the wall. “Aren’t you worried about the way he’s treating Seokmin?”

“They both seem really happy, I don’t see why that’s bad.”

Another sigh. “Yeah but how long will that last? How long until he hurts Min? Is that what you want to see?” 

Jihoon sighed this time. “Why are you so convinced that’s what’s going to happen?”

A thud, a fist hitting the wall in frustration. “Because he’s a slut, Jihoon!” Seokmin felt a spike of anger shoot through his core. He clenched his teeth, preparing to storm out in the hallway to respond to the accusation, when he heard Jihoon do it for him.

“No! He’s not!” Jihoon snapped back. He sounded furious, and despite his surly exterior, actual anger from him was a rarity. “You have no evidence of that, but yet you keep spreading rumors about him. Have you ever considered that you’re the one with the problem, not him? He hasn’t done anything wrong.”

Seokmin heard a choked sob, apparently coming from Joshua. 

Jihoon’s voice softened a little. “I get it, you’re hurt, but he didn’t do anything to deserve this. He’s trying his best. All he wants is for you to be happy, for us all to be happy. And what you did tonight really hurt him.” 

Joshua raised his voice, speaking through tears. “No, he does deserve something. Telling me he doesn’t want to be together and then running off the same night and having sex with Hansol? I didn’t deserve that, you know.”

Jihoon sighed again. “You don’t know that’s what happened. There are things you don’t understand, Josh.” 

Joshua’s voice grew quieter, as though he was walking away. “And there are things _you_ don’t know, Jihoon. But you’re right. What I did was wrong, and I’ll apologize.” Seokmin heard a door shut, and footsteps receding the other way as Jihoon presumably walked back to his room. Seokmin then realized he felt tears pricking his eyes, not sure if they were from sadness, anger, or both. His phone buzzed in his pocket and he reached down to retrieve it, blinking several times before he could read the screen. 

**Wooz:** Please tell me Jeonghan was too drunk to hear that

 **Sock-min:** he’s asleep. i heard though. 

**Wooz:** I’m sorry. I had a feeling joshua stopped there on purpose. 

**Wooz:** don’t listen to what he said. he’s just in a bad place right now. 

**Sock-min:** I know. I’m trying not to let it get to me. I don’t really understand it though. 

**Sock-min:** it’s not like we’re even together. Maybe we are just fooling around, maybe I am going to get my heart broken. But if that’s the case, it’s my own fault.

 **Wooz:** don’t think like that. Your feelings are real. I can tell. And I know Jeonghan better than anyone. Hurting you would be the last thing he’d ever want to do. 

**Wooz:** honestly, he doesn’t want to hurt anyone. joshua included. 

**Sock-min:** I know. He can be a pain sometimes but he’d never want to hurt anyone. 

**Sock-min:** I’m trying to be cool about all this but it’s hard for me. This week has changed things.

He paused, his fingers hovering. He took a breath, looked up at the sleeping boy in the tub in front of him, and started typing. 

**Sock-min:** I love him, Jihoon. I do. I’m in love with him and i want to be together.

 **Wooz:** that’s not news to me, min.

 **Sock-min:** you knew? 

**Wooz:** you’ve always been a hopeless romantic. You’ve always wanted a love story. And you deserve one. 

**Wooz:** i knew it would be jeonghan, just the way you look at him. 

**Sock-min:** then i’ll ask you the same thing you asked me earlier.

 **Sock-min:** am I screwing his up? 

He waited, watching the dots appear as Jihoon typed. The only sound was Jeonghan’s soft snoring and the water dripping from his hair. He sat his phone down, swallowing thickly. He scooped up a few handfuls of water, rinsing out the remaining soap. He stood to get a towel, slipping his phone back in his pocket as he attempted to maneuver Jeonghan out of the tub. He pulled him out and onto the towel which he’d laid across his lap, wrapping it around him. Seokmin carried him out into the room, placing him down gently on the bed. He dug through his own bag, looking for an extra pair of pajama pants. He found his favorite ones, a pair of fluffy blue pants with penguins on them. He slipped them over Jeonghan’s thin legs, tugging them up over his hips. He somehow managed to yank the towel out from underneath the sleeping boy, who rolled over into the center of the bed. Seokmin panted, drying his own arms. “Good enough.” He pulled his phone back out.

 **Wooz:** No, you’re not screwing this up. 

**Wooz:** I can’t promise that something outside of you two won’t screw it up

 **Wooz:** but I can promise that I’ll do the best I can to stop that from happening

 **Wooz:** i don’t say it often, but I do love you very much. Both of you idiots.

Seokmin’s heart clenched. 

**Sock-min:** i love you too, hoon. I’m grateful for you.

 **Wooz:** (:

 **Wooz:** Get some sleep. You’re gonna need it, with as much as you drank.

Seokmin tugged off his clothes, yanking on a pair of pajama pants for himself before falling into bed. He reached up and snapped the lamp off. He must have woken Jeonghan when he flopped onto the bed, because he rolled over and threaded his arms around Seokmin’s neck. Seokmin closed his eyes, still feeling the room spin a little. He anchored himself with the feeling of the warm body next to him. He rolled toward Jeonghan, so they were facing each other. 

Jeonghan opened his eyes a tiny bit, smiling. “Thank you for taking care of me,” he whispered. He nuzzled into Seokmin’s neck. 

Seokmin smiled, tossing an arm over his waist. “I’ll always take care of you.”  
They drifted off, sharing a small moment in the warm space between them. Through the haze of sleep and alcohol, Seokmin thought that if they could just stay like this, everything would work out okay. He hoped that tomorrow, some things would be forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soooooo sorry for how long this took, the last couple weeks have been crazy, and I traveled up to New Jersey to see Stray Kids! I did some writing at the airport but it still took me a while to churn this out, i hope it was worth the wait! I've never written smut but i'm doing my best so ‾\\_(ツ)_/‾
> 
> also stan stray kids, they did soo good for their first US tour, my friend and I both cried big tears and I can't wait to see them again


	5. The Fifth Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's just go ahead and change that rating, shall we?

Seokmin woke feeling like he had a mouth full of lead. He had somehow drooled on himself, and yet his mouth was currently the driest it’s ever been. He blinked his eyes open to see a tangled, wavy mess of blonde hair. He blinked in silence for a moment, listening to Jeonghan breathing softly. All at once the events of last night came rushing back and he closed his eyes, groaning. He nuzzled into the back of Jeonghan’s head. 

“You know,” Jeonghan cleared his throat, sounding pretty croaky. “I’d probably murder anyone else who dared to wake me up.” He nestled back a little, pressing his back snugly up to Seokmin’s front. “But you get a pass.” 

Seokmin chuckled, squeezing an arm around Jeonghan’s waist. “I _did_ spend most of last night taking care of you.” 

Jeonghan groaned, “Yeah, if the way I feel right now tells me anything, I must have had a great time last night.” 

Seokmin propped himself up on his elbow, looking down at him. “How much of last night do you remember, anyway?”

“Well, I remember Josh throwing a drink on me,” he said, rolling over to look up at Seokmin. “I remember coming back to our room, and teasing you in the bathroom.” He smirked, reaching up to boop Seokmin’s nose. They both grinned. “And then I remember throwing up, and I vaguely remember being in the bathtub, but it’s all kind of fuzzy.” He lifted the covers, looking down at the pajama pants Seokmin had dressed him in. “Although it appears I literally got into your pants somehow anyway.” 

Seokmin smiled, “Well I had to wash you off, you were very sticky.” He dropped a kiss onto his cheek. “And I figured you’d want me to put pants back on you.” 

Jeonghan nodded, closing his eyes. He sighed, rolling over and burying his face into Seokmin’s shoulder. “Tell me something, Min.” He nuzzled further. “Does Joshua hate me?”

Seokmin took a deep breath, tugging him closer. “I’m sure he doesn’t hate you. Something is definitely wrong though.”

Jeonghan nodded. “I know. No matter what I try to say to him, he won’t listen to me.” 

“Did something happen? Something that made him upset?” Seokmin thought back to last night, the conversation he heard from the hallway.

Jeonghan nodded, pulling back a little. “Yeah. It was a couple weeks ago. We’ve always been close, kind of like you and me, but I only ever saw him as a friend.” He squeezed his eyes closed. “But then one night, when we were in his room watching a movie, he kisses me. I kissed back at first, because he caught me off guard. I’d never really thought about how I felt about him, to be honest. But after a minute, I realized how wrong it felt. I pulled back and that’s when he said he was in love with me. I told him that he means a lot to me, but that I have feelings for someone else. I told him I was sorry, but he lost it. He said I’d led him on, by always flirting with him and being so close.” A tear slipped out, rolling over the bridge of his nose. “I never wanted to hurt him. I didn’t want to lead him on any further. But it was too late. He cried for a long time, and I felt like the worst person alive. Eventually he kicked me out, and I was so lost, Seokmin. I didn’t know what to do. Hansol found me crying in the hallway, so he took me to his room to talk about it. I cried for hours until I eventually fell asleep.” 

Seokmin reached up, wiping away the tears that were falling down Jeonghan’s cheeks. 

“The next morning, I felt a little better. Less like the world was ending. But then when we stepped out of the room, Joshua was in the hallway. He saw us leave together, and so he assumed…” Jeonghan trailed off, sniffing. “He sent me horrible texts all day, about what a slut I am, asking me how I could be in love with Hansol instead of him. He said awful things about Hansol too, and I snapped back at him, which only made things worse. He said he hoped I got my heart broken by the person I love.” He squeezed his eyes closed again. “I wasn’t in love with him, but he’s one of my closest friends. All I want is for him to be happy. And I hurt him. Maybe he’s right. Maybe that is what I deserve.” 

Seokmin tugged him into a tight hug, tears pricking his eyes. “You don’t deserve that, Jeonghan. Not at all.” 

“I’ve tried to let things go back to normal. I’ve tried to play it off like his little comments don’t bother me. But I’m at the point where I can’t take it anymore. I just want this to stop.” 

Seokmin pulled back, taking Jeonghan’s face in his hands. “I’ll do whatever it takes to stop this.” 

Jeonghan took a deep breath, collecting himself. “I know. I’ll just have to endure it a little longer. Things will go back to normal eventually.” 

They laid there in silence for a moment, letting it all sink in. Seokmin felt his head swim. Jeonghan had feelings for someone? Did he mean Hansol? Or could he mean Seokmin? Or possibly someone else entirely? Seokmin swallowed the lump in his throat. What if this wasn’t what he hoped it was? What if he confessed just like Joshua did, only to get crushed? That’s what Joshua had warned him would happen… He swallowed again, pushing it from his mind. 

He leaned forward and captured Jeonghan’s lips. Jeonghan immediately deepened the kiss and they were once again wound up in each other, not thinking about anything else. Seokmin pulled back slightly to murmur against his lips. “I want to make you feel better.” 

“Just you being here is enough.” 

Seokmin mouthed at his neck, lightly nipping the skin there. He traced his hand down Jeonghan’s side, feeling him shiver. He rolled Jeonghan onto his back, coming to rest lightly over top of him, nibbling at the skin on his chest. He traced his tongue over the smooth skin, flicking his eyes up just before sliding down and taking a nipple into his mouth. Jeonghan barely stifled his groan, his fingers coming up to tug firmly on Seokmin’s hair. Jeonghan rolled his hips up, and Seokmin could feel the bulge in the front of his pants. Seokmin grinned, biting down lightly. 

“Oh fuck, Seokmin.” Jeonghan’s voice had dropped an octave, deep and husky now. Seokmin felt his own cock stiffen. He moved to mouth at the other nipple, relishing the way Jeonghan dug his nails into his scalp. He trailed kisses down the rest of his chest, stopping to circle his tongue around his navel. He scooted down just a bit further, stopping to look up.

“Can I?” He traced his fingers along the edge of the pajama pants. “We can stop here if you don’t want this.” 

Jeonghan sat up on his elbows, running a hand through Seokmin’s hair, gently this time. “Of course I want this, but only if you do.” 

Seokmin grinned, pressing one last kiss to his belly before sitting up and pulling the borrowed pajama pants off his legs. He tossed them to the side, looking down to take in the body before him. He’d seen Jeonghan naked before obviously, twice in the last 24 hours, but not ever like this. A blush covered his chest, his blonde hair tousled and fanned out over his shoulders. His cock was pretty and flushed, resting heavily against his abdomen. He trailed his eyes up to Jeonghan’s face. His lips were slightly parted and he looked at Seokmin with a need in his eyes. Before he could over-think it, Seokmin leaned back down between his legs, pressing a hot, open-mouthed kiss to his erection before running the flat of his tongue from the base to the top. He’d never done this before, and he’d never had it done to him, but he was blinded by the need. The room felt like it was a thousand degrees and all he wanted was to make Jeonghan feel good.

Jeonghan moaned, trying his best to stay quiet. Seokmin wished more than anything he could hear his full voice; he wanted to milk every possible sound out of him. He took as much as he could into his mouth, sliding his hands all over Jeonghan’s smooth thighs. He wrapped his hand around the base, tugging as he ran his tongue over the head. Jeonghan tightened his grip on Seokmin’s hair, thrusting up slightly. Seokmin hollowed his cheeks, sucking harder as he moved his hand more quickly. 

Seokmin felt his own erection throbbing, desperate for purchase. He ground his hips down into the mattress, sighing with relief at the friction. He pulled off, running his tongue up the length of him again. Jeonghan propped himself up, making eye contact just as Seokmin wrapped his lips around the tip again, running his tongue over the slit. Jeonghan gasped and dropped his head back to the pillow, his legs trembling. 

Seokmin continued pumping the length that he couldn’t fit into his mouth, while alternating between firm sucks and swirling his tongue around. His hand moved easily, slick with the saliva that escaped his lips. He moaned, sliding his tongue over the slit again. He’d fully expected to hate the taste of precome, but he discovered that just like everything else about Jeonghan, he loved the way he tasted. 

Jeonghan tugged on his hair, reaching down to cup his jaw and run a thumb over his cheek. “Oh my god, Min.” He thrust up slightly, careful not to make Seokmin gag. Seokmin moaned, dipping his head down further as he pushed his own hips into the mattress. Jeonghan thrust with more urgency, arching his back when Seokmin ran his tongue over the sensitive spot beneath the head. “Seokmin, I’m close.” 

Seokmin nodded, keeping his lips wrapped around him. He pumped his hand faster, humming softly around his length. Jeonghan tugged hard on his hair. Seokmin whimpered, feeling his own precome forming a wet spot in his pajama pants. He was close, too. He flicked his tongue back and forth over the spot that made Jeonghan writhe. “Seokmin, I’m…” 

Jeonghan was barely able to stifle his moan as he came, his legs shaking as he gripped Seokmin’s hair. Seokmin held still as he felt Jeonghan’s release shoot across his tongue, swallowing it down as he could. He stroked his length gently, easing him through his orgasm. Seokmin felt painfully hard now, lust shooting through him at the feeling of getting Jeonghan off this way. He pulled his mouth off with a pop, sitting up so that he could tug his own pants down. He took himself in his hand, kneeling between Jeonghan’s legs as he chased his own release. 

Jeonghan sat up on his elbow, knocking away Seokmin’s hand to replace it with his own. He looked up at Seokmin as he stroked him, a dark blush staining his cheeks. He bit his lip, his beautiful brown eyes rounded with emotion. Seokmin tried to drink it all in, struggling to hold himself back for just a second so that he could exist in this moment a little longer. “Hannie, I’m about to.” 

Jeonghan nodded, flicking his wrist as he pumped up and down his length. “Come on me, Seokmin,” he breathed. 

It hit Seokmin like a freight train as soon as he said it, the first rope landing over Jeonghan’s nose. His eyes snapped closed as the rest of Seokmin’s release painted his chest, translucent white dotting his flushed skin. 

Seokmin panted as he came down from his orgasm, astonished at the sight in front of him. Without a second thought he leaned down, crushing his lips to Jeonghan’s as he slipped a hand around the back of his head. Jeonghan wrapped his hands around Seokmin’s neck, holding him there and caressing his jaw. Seokmin pulled back after a moment, running his thumb carefully over Jeonghan’s nose, gathering up the cum that had landed there. He started to pull away, but Jeonghan grabbed his hand, his eyes fixed on Seokmin’s as he took his thumb into his mouth. He sucked gently, running his tongue over the pad to clean it off. Seokmin felt his stomach clench and his cock twitch again. Jeonghan grinned, letting his thumb fall from his mouth as he leaned up to lock their lips again. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dance practice was a blur that morning. He tried to pay attention, but the flame in his gut licked up every time he caught Jeonghan’s glance. The group finally broke for lunch, everyone scattering to collect their bags. Soonyoung sauntered up to Seokmin. “Boy, you look awfully happy.”

Seokmin grinned, unable to hide it. “Maybe.” He looked up, catching the smirk on Soonyoung’s face. “Hey, you look pretty happy yourself, bro.”

Soonyoung rolled his eyes, smiling back at him. “Maybe.” 

They turned to leave, straggling behind the others. Seokmin braced himself when he heard quick footsteps behind them, just before Jeonghan leaped onto his back. Seokmin slipped his hands beneath the boy’s thighs to hold him up, squeezing gently. 

“Hey Soonyoung!” Jeonghan called out, leaning over Seokmin’s shoulder. “How was your night?” 

Soonyoung grinned, his eyes closed. “Bro, it’s all good. The clouds have parted, my skin is clear, I’ve only thrown up twice today.” The other two laughed. 

They fell back a little bit from the group as they walked to the restaurant, talking with quiet voices. Jeonghan reached over to shove him. “No dude, I mean what happened with Jihoon? Did you finally poke?” 

Soonyoung rolled his eyes again. “Yeah right, I’m supposed to tell you guys that, when you won’t give me any dirt on what you two have been up to?” 

Jeonghan groaned, catching Seokmin’s eyes. Seokmin nodded and Jeonghan turned to Soonyoung. “Okay fine, Seokmin blew me and then came on my face. Your turn!”

Soonyoung’s jaw dropped as Seokmin choked on his own spit, laughing so hard he almost dropped Jeonghan. Jeonghan grinned, evil as always. Seokmin straightened up, nudging Soonyoung with his elbow. “Fair’s fair, bro, you gotta tell us now.”

“God you two are the worst.” He looked over at them, catching the way Seokmin blushed when Jeonghan quickly pecked him on the cheek. He smiled. “Well, after the party we went back to our room. I was pretty drunk still, so we laid down. He disappeared out in the hall for a minute, but when he came back, we just talked. We talked for hours, actually. We talked about our lives, our dreams, our friendship. I had sobered up by that point and... I don’t know. I just felt brave, I guess.” He ran a hand through his hair, looking up at them. Seokmin and Jeonghan both nodded, urging him to go on. 

“I asked him how he felt about me. I told him he was all I thought about, that I’d loved him for a long time. He got up and started pacing, and I thought he was going to tell me to fuck off. But he didn’t. He had a little bit of a meltdown, telling me how stupid I was for loving someone like him. He was mostly just ranting to himself, so I let him go on. Eventually he told me he loved me too, he just didn’t want to drag me into his life, his problems. I told him I’d do anything to be dragged into that. And then he kissed me. For a long time.” He looked up. Jeonghan smirked. He sighed. “And then yeah, we fucked.” 

Jeonghan leaned back, tipping Seokmin back precariously. “Yes! Finally!” 

Seokmin clapped Soonyoung on the back, smiling brightly. “That’s awesome, bro!” 

Soonyoung smiled, “Yeah, I’m really happy. I know it’s going to complicate things, but I don’t care.”

Jeonghan nodded. “I know I’m an ass for prying, but I’m honestly really happy for you.” He smiled. “And now I don’t have to trick Jihoon into telling me. You’re much easier to trick than he is.” 

Soonyoung shook his head. “Nah, don’t worry about it, I was gonna drill you both for details about you two anyway.” 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Seokmin flopped down on Seungkwan’s bed, after helping him clean up from last night’s party. They had struggled to re-hang the curtain rod that Jun had somehow torn down, and the table had been littered with empty bottles and cups. Seungkwan tied up the last bag of trash and flopped down beside Seokmin. “Man, what a night.” 

Seokmin nodded, “Yeah, I think my body is still trying to recover.” 

Seungkwan sat up on his elbows, scrolling through his phone. “God, Hansol looked hot last night.” 

Seokmin laughed, rolling over to face him. “Yeah? You gonna do anything about that?” 

Seungkwan scoffed. “Yeah right.” 

Seokmin shook his head, running his fingers lightly through Seungkwan’s hair. “No, I’m serious. You should give it a shot.” 

Seungkwan sighed, tossing his phone aside and resting his head on his arms. “I don’t know. I really think…” He turned to Seokmin, sadness in his eyes. “I really think he’s in love with Jeonghan.” 

“I don’t think that’s the case.” Seokmin sighed. “And I’m not just saying that because I’m also in love with Jeonghan.” 

Seungkwan’s eyes widened, and then went back to normal. “I mean, I knew you had a crush on him, but wow.” 

Seokmin nodded. “Yeah. I’m completely fucked.” He rolled over, burying his face in the comforter. 

Seungkwan reached over to rub his back. “I don’t think you’re fucked. And don’t let Josh fill your head with anything either. He’s just upset.” 

Seokmin shook his head, still face-down. “Too late.” 

“Oh no. What did he say to you?”

Seokmin sighed, turning to look at him. “It’s nothing. I’ll just have to figure it out for myself, I guess. For better or worse.” 

Seungkwan frowned. “I just want us all to be happy.” 

Seokmin smiled. “We will be.” He heaved himself off the bed, standing to go back to his room. “One way or another.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jeonghan wasn’t back yet when he got there, so he jumped in the shower. He found his thoughts wandering again, reciting the events of this morning. He imagined the way Jeonghan looked, spread out beneath him. His heart clenched, thinking of him. There was a thought that had been lingering in the back of Seokmin’s mind all day, ever since he’d leaned forward and kissed Jeonghan after they’d finished. It was a powerful feeling, one that he couldn’t really describe at first, but as the day went on, it became clearer: he wanted to make love to Jeonghan. 

He knew that was a huge step, regardless of which way their relationship went. They’d already seen each other in intimate ways, but this would bond them forever. It would obviously be Seokmin’s first time. He wasn’t sure if it would be the first for Jeonghan, but that didn’t matter too much. He still hoped it was, though; Seokmin was worried about making a fool of himself. What if he didn’t know how to do something? What if he messed something up? He’d imagined it so many times, but the real thing was pretty intimidating.

But maybe this was a ridiculous thought. Maybe Jeonghan wouldn’t want to go that far. If they weren’t in love, it would just be meaningless sex, right? Seokmin scrubbed at his body, as if to wash away the thought. They were going to have to talk about this. They were going to have to talk and it was either going to be good or terrible. Seokmin might find himself crushed like Joshua was. And he knew Jeonghan would blame himself. He would feel guilty, and it would tarnish all of the memories they’d made this week. 

He swallowed thickly, straightening himself up. Maybe Jeonghan did love him. The look in his eyes both times they’ve fooled around, it was the same look that Seokmin had. Jeonghan tried his best to stick by him, even when they were out with the group. He knew that Jeonghan treated him differently than he treated everyone else. Seokmin was special to him, in some way. That had to mean something. 

He rinsed himself off, stepping out of the shower. He dried off, humming softly to himself. Tucking a towel around his waist, he stepped out into the chilly air of the room. He’d just picked out a pair of clean pajama pants when he heard the door open. He turned around just in time to see Jeonghan shuffling over to him, wrapping his arms around his waist. Seokmin smiled. “Hey there.” 

Jeonghan grinned, reaching up to peck Seokmin on the lips. “Hey sweetheart.” 

Seokmin smiled even bigger, tugging on the end of Jeonghan’s ponytail. “Shower’s all yours.” 

Jeonghan laughed, reaching up to pull the elastic out of his hair. “Yeah, I definitely need one.” He ruffled his hair, shaking his head so that his hair fell around his shoulders. Seokmin loved the way he looked like this, at the end of a long day.

Jeonghan looked up. “Will you wait up for me?” 

Seokmin nodded, smiling. “Of course. Someone’s gotta brush your hair, after all.” 

 

Seokmin fell asleep once again, waiting on Jeonghan. He blinked awake when he heard the shower turn off, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. The bathroom door squeaked open after a minute, and Seokmin waited for Jeonghan to come around the corner. For a moment, he was silent, seemingly lingering in the doorway, just out of Seokmin’s view. Seokmin heard him take a deep breath, letting it out slowly. He finally came around the corner, smiling when he saw Seokmin sitting up on the bed. “Hey, you stayed up.”

Seokmin yawned. “Yeah, I totally did not fall asleep at all.” Jeonghan stopped at the side of the bed. Seokmin noticed he was wearing a towel around his waist, holding the hairbrush down at his side. He held it out, and Seokmin took it from him. He surprised Seokmin, climbing onto the bed and straddling his lap, facing him. The towel parted so that Seokmin could see the bare skin of his thigh, and he traced his fingers over it reverently. Jeonghan tilted his head down a little, so that Seokmin could brush his hair. 

Seokmin brushed, carefully working out the tangles around his face. Jeonghan closed his eyes, a soft smile on his lips. Seokmin tried not to get distracted by the fact that Jeonghan was on his lap in a towel, but he couldn’t help it. His eyes kept drifting down, landing on his hip where the towel was parted. Jeonghan opened his eyes and chuckled softly. 

Seokmin grinned. “Sorry, can’t help it.” He drew the brush through again, careful not to snag his ear. He moved to the other side, detangling what he could reach. He poked Jeonghan’s cheek. “Don’t you want me to get the back?”

He watched as Jeonghan swallowed, pulling in a deep breath. “It would be a waste to brush it if we’re just going to mess it up tonight, right?” His lips twitched up in a smile, his dark eyes curious.

Seokmin immediately felt heat flash down to his groin. He set the brush to the side, reaching up to take Jeonghan’s face in his hands. He swiped a thumb over his bottom lip. “Well, you make a great point.” 

Jeonghan smiled, locking eyes with Seokmin as he reached down to undo his towel. Seokmin’s eyes traveled down, and whatever he was expecting, it wasn’t this. His eyes fell onto a pair of dark red lace panties, pulled up high on his hips. It felt like the air had been sucked out of his lungs, and he had to resist the urge to tear them off right away. Jeonghan’s skin was as smooth as cream beneath them. 

“Oh fuck, Jeonghan,” Seokmin breathed, when he had regained the ability to speak. “How did… Where did you?”

Jeonghan chuckled, dipping his head down, embarrassed. “I slipped away after practice and bought these. No one’s ever seen them, except for you.” 

Seokmin leaned forward and latched his lips onto Jeonghan’s neck, the only way he could think to keep the words _I love you_ from spilling out of his mouth. He slipped his fingers beneath the lace on his hips, squeezing into the plush skin there. Jeonghan held onto Seokmin’s nape, tugging at his hair. “Seokmin.” 

Seokmin pulled back, looking him in the eyes. Jeonghan cupped his face.

“Do you want me?” Jeonghan looked down, blushing again. 

Seokmin tipped his chin up, pulling their lips together. He pulled back after a moment, meeting Jeonghan’s eyes. “I want you more than I’ve ever wanted anything in my life.” 

Jeonghan sighed in relief, sliding off of Seokmin’s lap and onto the bed beside him. Seokmin rolled with him, locking their lips again as he came to rest over him. Jeonghan ran his hands up Seokmin’s bare chest, scratching lightly with his nails. Seokmin gasped, reaching between them to thumb at Jeonghan’s nipple. Seokmin sat up, gazing down at the boy spread out before him. In the lamplight, his skin glowed golden against the wine red of the lace. Seokmin ran a hand over Jeonghan’s stomach. 

Jeonghan grinned. “Haven’t you looked at me enough today?” 

Seokmin laughed, leaning down to press a kiss to his chest. “I couldn’t possibly look at you enough.” 

Jeonghan laughed, running his hands through Seokmin’s hair. “So, uhm. How do you want to do this?”

Seokmin looked up, biting his lip. “I guess I should probably tell you,” he paused. Jeonghan looked at him curiously. “I’ve never done this before.” 

Jeonghan tipped his head down, smiling. “I haven’t either.” 

Seokmin tilted his head, unable to hold back the smile on his lips. “So that means... “

Jeonghan nodded. “You’re my first.” 

Seokmin surged forward, capturing his lips again. Jeonghan giggled, kissing back. He murmured against his lips, “Come on, Minnie. I’ve been thinking about this all day.”

Seokmin pulled back, “Um, do you have…?” Jeonghan nodded. 

He rolled over, fumbling down beside the far side of the bed for his bag. Seokmin couldn’t help but reach out and grab a handful of his ass, displayed to him now that Jeonghan was on his stomach. The red lace curved perfectly over the swell of it. Jeonghan arched back a little into his touch, pulling himself back up onto the bed with a small bottle in his hand. Seokmin raised an eyebrow, grinning like a moron. Jeonghan rolled his eyes. “I didn’t bring this because I expected us to fuck, I always keep it with me.” 

Seokmin nodded. “Yeah, sure.” Jeonghan laughed, shoving the bottle in his direction. Seokmin turned it over in his hand, as Jeonghan settled back in front of him.

“Have you ever done this before? I can do it, if you want.” 

Seokmin blushed. “Yeah, I’ve, uh… I’ve done it to myself, but never somebody else.” 

Jeonghan smirked wickedly, sitting up. “Is that so?” He bit his lip. “Maybe next time we’ll switch places.” 

Seokmin grinned pretty wickedly himself, emboldened by the idea of there being a next time. Most of his fantasies involved him fucking Jeonghan, but he’d be lying if he said he’d never imagined it the other way around. He reached down, tugging the lace panties off of Jeonghan’s hips. He lifted up a little, laying back so that Seokmin could slip them off. Seokmin spread Jeonghan’s thighs, running his hands up and down them. “If anything hurts or you want me to stop, just tell me and I will.” 

Jeonghan nodded, reaching out to place his hand over Seokmin’s. “I know. I trust you.” 

Seokmin smiled, the words sinking in. He really must trust him, it’s true. Seokmin uncapped the bottle, spreading some over his fingers. He was nervous but he felt much better learning that this was Jeonghan’s first time too. He leaned forward, kissing Jeonghan’s chest. “Have you ever done this to yourself before?” 

Jeonghan barked out a laugh. “Seokmin, why do you think I carry a bottle of lube in my bag?”

Seokmin laughed, dropping his head down to Jeonghan’s chest. “Yeah, okay, I didn’t think of that.” 

Jeonghan rolled his hips. “You won’t hurt me, it’s okay.” 

Seokmin bit down lightly on his chest as he slipped his finger in, feeling Jeonghan arch against him. He thrust in and out, peppering kisses across his chest. Jeonghan whimpered, rolling his hips again. He slipped in another finger, pressing in and searching for the spot that would drive Jeonghan insane. He knew he’d found it when Jeonghan choked out a cry, burying his hands in Seokmin’s hair. He grinned, teasing him for a couple of minutes before sliding another finger in. Jeonghan was trying to stay quiet, rolling his hips up with urgency. “Please, Minnie, I need you now.” 

Seokmin leaned over, sliding his tongue over his nipple. “Just a little longer, baby.” Seokmin curled his fingers, hitting that spot again. Jeonghan moaned louder this time, reaching up to muffle it with the back of his hand. The sound sent a spike of lust straight through Seokmin. His lips quirked into a smile. He crawled up a little further, thrusting his fingers again. He hovered his lips right over Jeonghan’s ear. “You know, some day I’ll make it so it’s just the two of us, no one else around. You’ll be able to make all the noise you want.” 

He felt Jeonghan shiver at his words. “Seokmin, please,” his voice a whimper now. 

“Tell me what you want, Jeonghan.” He leaned down, sinking his teeth into the skin of his neck.

“Fuck me, please.”

Seokmin pulled back, catching his eyes. He pulled his fingers back, reaching down to tug his own pajama pants off. He didn’t miss the way Jeonghan’s eyes fell to his cock, hanging heavy between his thighs. Seokmin poured a little more lube from the bottle onto his hand, recapping it and slicking himself up. He wiped the excess off on his pajama pants before tossing them over the side of the bed and turning back to Jeonghan. He took a deep breath, locking eyes with Jeonghan one more time. “You’re sure? You want _me_?” 

Jeonghan sat up, running his fingers softly over Seokmin’s cheek. Seokmin felt the way his hand trembled. “Seokmin, I…” He shook his head, smiling to himself. “I couldn’t imagine it with anyone but you.” 

Seokmin smiled unabashedly, leaning forward to pull Jeonghan into a kiss. He guided him back down onto the bed, pecking him one last time before pulling away. He tugged Jeonghan’s hips closer, lining himself up. He pressed forward gently, gasping at the feeling. He noticed Jeonghan tense, pressing his eyes closed. Seokmin reached out, running his fingers over his stomach. “Relax, I’ll go slow.” 

When Jeonghan’s breathing evened out, he pushed in further, rolling his eyes back at the feeling of the impossibly tight heat around him. It seemed like forever before he finally pushed in completely, Seokmin’s hips pressing flush up Jeonghan’s smooth skin. He choked out a breath, leaning down so they were chest to chest. Jeonghan wound his arms around him, holding him as tightly as he could. 

“Seokmin,” he breathed, nuzzling into his neck. 

Seokmin nodded, pressing kisses into his skin. “Are you okay?” 

Jeonghan paused for a long moment, before he nodded in response, rolling his hips slightly. “Yeah, you can move now.” 

Seokmin pulled back, locking their eyes as he rolled his hips back before thrusting forward. Jeonghan’s head dropped back with a gasp, his eyes rolling up. Seokmin repeated the action, with more intention this time. Jeonghan reached up, winding his fingers through Seokmin’s hair. “Oh my god, Min.”

Seokmin grinned and picked up his pace, sitting up so he could run his hands over Jeonghan’s slim chest. Jeonghan arched his back, moaning and rolling his hips to meet Seokmin’s. Seokmin reached down between them to take Jeonghan’s length in his hand, pumping in rhythm with his hips. Jeonghan reached up, tugging him down again to meet their lips in a searing kiss. Seokmin bit down on his lip, thrusting into him with confidence now. Jeonghan pulled back, tears welling in the corners of his eyes. Seokmin felt tears spring to his own eyes, his heart feeling like it could burst. 

Jeonghan drug his nails down Seokmin’s back, causing Seokmin to slam into him harder. “Aah fuck, just like that,” he gasped. 

Seokmin repeated the action, feeling his orgasm building already, but he was determined to hang on longer. “God, you feel so good,” he whispered, flicking his thumb over the head of Jeonghan’s cock. 

Jeonghan gasped. “I do?”

Seokmin nodded, reaching down to sink his teeth into his earlobe. “Yes baby, you’re so fucking tight.” 

“You feel amazing, Min.” 

He could barely take it now, the heat inside him was threatening to take him over. “Han, I’m close.” 

Jeonghan whined, gripping onto him as tightly as he could. “Me too, Minnie.” 

Seokmin thrust a few more times before he felt Jeonghan’s legs tremble, gasping as he came. He felt him spill between them, crying out Seokmin’s name. Seokmin felt his own release crash over him, pressing deeply into Jeonghan as he came. His heart hammered in his chest. 

Jeonghan wrapped his arms around his shoulders, pulling them together. “Oh my god, Seokmin,” he cried, his voice wavering. 

Seokmin pressed their foreheads together. He didn’t realize a tear had slipped out until he felt it rolling down his cheek. As his orgasm faded, he was left with an impossible warmth in his chest. He loved Jeonghan so much it could consume him. He grit his teeth to keep from sobbing, or spilling out his feelings, or both. He let out a shaking breath. “You’re so perfect, Jeonghan.” He slid his arms around beneath him, holding him tight. “My sweet angel.” 

Jeonghan giggled, pressing warm kisses over every part of Seokmin he could reach. 

Seokmin was fucked. So, so fucked. Literally and figuratively. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They eventually disentangled and found themselves in the shower once again, rinsing off. Seokmin combed out the back of Jeonghan’s hair, finding it to be a tangled mess, as promised. They stepped out and towelled off, inspecting each other for marks. Jeonghan had a red mark on his neck that would hopefully fade by morning, but Seokmin would definitely have to keep his shirt on, given the number of fingernail marks littering his back and shoulders. He’d be lying if he said that sight didn’t fill him with a lustful pride. Jeonghan rolled his eyes when he caught Seokmin admiring the scratches in the mirror. 

They returned to the room, Jeonghan digging through his bag for clean pajama pants. Seokmin yanked on a pair of clean boxers, his own pajama pants covered in lube. He collapsed onto the bed, completely spent. After a moment he felt Jeonghan’s weight perched on his ass, his hands coming to massage Seokmin’s shoulders. 

“How are you feeling?” 

Seokmin grinned. “Pretty great. Exhausted, but pretty great.” He wiggled his butt a little, tossing Jeonghan off onto the bed beside him with a giggle. “How are you feeling?”

Jeonghan sighed, tracing his fingers over Seokmin’s flank. “I don’t really have the words for it, honestly.” 

Seokmin nodded. This was uncharted territory for them both. He sighed, rolling over to pull Jeonghan to his chest. “We should sleep.” 

Jeonghan reached down to pull the covers up over them, and Seokmin turned around to click off the light. Seokmin locked their lips together, kissing for a while until he could sense Jeonghan fading into sleep. He pecked his forehead one last time before lying back, ready to sleep himself.

But sleep didn’t come easy, even as exhausted as he was. He found his mind suddenly racing. His thoughts bounced back and forth between opposing thoughts. _It doesn’t matter what we are. We’re happy. But it does matter, I’m in love with him. If he’s not in love with me, I’ll be destroyed._ He wished he knew what Jeonghan was thinking. He wished he was brave enough to ask. 

But he also knew that Jeonghan was incredibly overwhelmed with his situation with Joshua. It had hurt him badly. He was mildly afraid that if he confessed, Jeonghan would tell him whatever he wanted to hear, for fear of losing another friend. But then again, he remembered that his best friend wasn’t one to mince words; he would tell Seokmin the hard truth. If only they had more time. If only this week wasn’t nearly over. Once they returned to the dorms, their tour schedule, recording and bouncing back and forth from one performance to another, things wouldn’t be the same as they were right now. They would go back to just being friends, instead of whatever they are now. Seokmin squeezed his eyes closed, fighting back the tears that threatened to spring free. 

He laid awake for a while, tracing his eyes over the soft features of the sleeping boy in front of him. A circle of thoughts raced through his brain. Jeonghan’s words, Joshua’s words. 

_”I told him that he means a lot to me, but that I have feelings for someone else.”_

_”Jeonghan is going to break your heart.”_

_“I wasn’t in love with him, but he’s one of my closest friends.”_

_“Yeah but how long will that last? How long until he hurts Min?”_

As he felt his eyes finally drift closed, he heard the echo of Jeonghan’s drunken words from last night. 

**_“I love you, you know?”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so so so sorry it took me a while to write this, I promise the next chapters will come sooner! 
> 
> I'm changing jobs and life is a bit of a mess right now but I finally have more time to write. Two nights left for these boys!

**Author's Note:**

> This could definitely be read alone as a fluff piece but buddy there's a lot more coming. Get ready for some angst, some drama, lots more fluff, and probably even some dirty stuff. 
> 
> And also memes and dumb jokes (sorry)
> 
> (ps I hate hate hate fics that make jeonghan a dick for no reason so none of that here for my soft boy, no worries)


End file.
